Rebuild
by Hidden By Shadow
Summary: Chris Redfield and the rest of the BSAA receive some bad news in the form of three people thought to be dead.  Returning for ten-chapter run.
1. Chapter 1

Rebuild: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or it's characters, they are the property of Capcom. They make cool games, I write stories.

_AN: For those who are interested, this is a sort of continuation from one of my previous stories, Second Chances, which was put in the crossover section under Resident Evil & Silent Hill crossovers. Admittedly, that story is going to be very different to this one. Anyways, on with this one!_

Chris Redfield sat behind his desk, glaring at the paperwork scattered all over the desks surface as if daring it to get up and go away so he could get out of work early. Having to run the Central Ammerica branch of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance on his own was hard work. At first, he'd had help of Jill, but since she just had to go back on active duty Chris was stuck on his own, with the mountain of paperwork to rival the one he had build on his desk at Raccoon City Police Department. Watching Barry Burton walk through his door usually meant one of two things. One, more paperwork. Two, paperwork was late and Barry was going to nag him for it.

"Just dump it there." Chris yawned, pointing to an area of his desk where Jill had hung a poster off the side reading 'Abandon hope all ye who dump work here, it won't get back up again'. Standing up and reaching for his coat, Chris just mumbled, "Unless it's about Wesker and it's current, I'm off. And since he's dead, guess that means I'm going home early!" Chris quipped, heading for the door. Barry cut him off.

"Well, funny you should mention that," Barry started, "Because we've got a situation down in Interrogation Room A."

"Send the security troops then, that's what they're there for."

"I think it'd be better if you go, Chris." Barry replied, "Because it is about Wesker and it is current." Chris just stared at the older man before heading for the elevator and smashing the button for the basement and not the button for the lobby as he had wanted.

"Well, this is just brilliant!" Chris started ranting, pacing around the room. His coat now lay abandoned over the side of a white chair. All the furniture in the room was white. As were the walls and carpet. "It must be Christmas come early, 'cause somebody's just given me the first three things on my own personal '12 bad days of Christmas' list." Chris shouted, slamming his fists into the table. He glared at the three people sitting down opposite him. Of course, they could do not a lot more than sit since they'd been handcuffed and placed in leg irons connected to the chairs which unlike Chris' chair had been bolted to the floor. "We've got three Umbrella scientists, two chronic liars," Chris started, before glaring at the person on his left, "And a STARS captain who I thought I'd given an ass-kicking too." Chris shouted. "By rights, you three should be pushing up daisies. Wait a sec, why am I on about rights? I put you in a volcano!" Chris shouted in Albert Wesker's face before turning to his next victim, "You I blew up with a Linear Launcher!" Chris screeched into Alexia Ashford's face, "And you my sister dealt with. Using a TRAIN!" Chris screamed at William Birkin, once again slamming his fists into the table, "So, what the hell are you lot doing here?" Chris shouted. After about an hour during which the three told him their stories of how they'd got there, Chris got up off his chair and resumed shouting. "I have never heard such a piece of steaming horse manure in my entire life! Although, I should expect nothing less from Umbrella's finest!" As he was shouting, he failed to notice the door open. Which he did when the woman who'd opened it had started trying to speak. "GODDAMN KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST, CHAMBERS!" Chris roared at the woman who'd entered in a white lab coat and blouse with a black skirt and shoes.

"Chris, I think you should know that their DNA tests confirm that they are Alexia Ashford, William Birkin and Albert Wesker..." Rebecca Chambers, the BSAA's chief scientist stated, holding onto her white clipboard.

"Tell me something I don't already know, Chambers!" Chris shouted, interrupting her. He only ever used his teammates last names when he was angry, which he was. Chris pointed at Wesker, "I could tell this was Wesker by looking at him. And what the hell is up with his eyes?" Chris shouted, indicating Wesker's blue eyes.

"But they have no pulse, or any signs of infection." Rebecca continued. At this, Chris turned around to stare at her.

"What do you mean, 'no pulse'?" Chris asked.

"Clinically, they are dead." Rebecca stated, "And there are no signs of any viral infections. We tested them for everything, even viruses that they could not possibly have come into contact with." Chris turned back to the three, who were staring at him eagerly, waiting for his next move.

Chris stared at the group of people he had gathered in his office. Getting them all together in one place was normally a hassle, but shouting "Wesker's alive!" down a phoneline did wonders. Chris had got all the remaining STARS together, as well as his sister, Claire Redfield and, by screaming at the President of the United States, "Wesker's back so send Kennedy here!" followed quickly by, "Then lock her in Fort Knox then, because we need Kennedy, and not with his stalker!" Chris had managed to get Leon Scott Kennedy to arrive as well.

"So, what do we do with them?" Leon asked, looking around the room, "We can't just have them warming up the seats in the basement."

"What's there to do?" Jill shrugged, "We can't have them walking around amongst civilians, we might as well kill them." Shouts of outrage at this suggestion made Chris have to intervene by shouting.

"We don't know if we can kill them, considering they are showing no vital signs and no signs of infection." Rebecca stated, "Why not contain them?"

"And where do we do that?" Claire asked, "A Supermax prison might have tight security, but we're discussing three of Umbrella's most dangerous scientists, not mad bombers."

"What about keeping them here?" Barry suggested.

"We can't just leave them in the cells." Rebecca stated.

"Who said anything about locking them up?"

"SO YOU LET THEM LOOSE?" Chris shouted. Barry shook his head.

"What about if they worked for us under strict supervision?" Barry said, "Rebecca's practically running off her heels half the time, and could use an assistant. And not to mention the strike teams are looking for two new members." Chris opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again. "That way," Barry continued, "We keep them contained, but occupied. Maybe they might even help us willingly." At this, the meeting broke up with everyone either agreeing outright or retreating, unable to think of a good reason to not allow it. Eventually, only Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca were left.

Wesker and the other two captives looked up as the door to Interrogation Room A was opened and the remnants of the STARS walked in. Jill, Rebecca and Barry leaned against the wall as Chris sat down.

"We have decided to make you an offer." Chris started, "You have a choice: Work for us in relative freedom, or send you to the Department Of Justice, who'll be more than happy to build a brand new high-security prison just to throw you in and toss the keys in acid." Barry coughed, trying to remind Chris he was there to persuade them to join willingly, not beat them up until they agreed. Chris relented, before standing up to let the others talk. Barry sat down in the chair as Chris took his position, leaning against a wall.

"Basically, we want you to work with us here." Barry started, "You were valuable Umbrella assets once. And we're working to erradicate bio-terrorism. First off, Rebecca needs a partner down in the medical bays. Ms. Ashford, that's what you'd be doing. Wesker and Mr. Birkin, you'd be part of the strike teams, who work to pick up anyone dealing or manufacturing weapons, bring them here and process them." Barry placed his hands on the table, palms up and open, "Any interest?" The three scientists thought for a moment, before nodding their approval. Chris huffed, having silently hoped they'd object to give him an excuse to toss them out. "Okay then," Barry said, standing up, "Some agents will come and show you to your dorm rooms and give you your papers. You report for duty tomorrow." Barry walked out, followed by Jill and Rebecca. Only Chris remained where he was.

"Don't forget, you're here because Barry actually recommended it." Chris growled, "One slip-up, one instance of insubordination, just one and the deal's off, you all pull up seats in the gas chamber." Chris fumed before marching out.

William put his head on his pillow, having spent the last few hours filling out paperwork and having a tonne of procedure manuals dumped on him. Climbing into his bed, he glanced out the window at the star-filled sky. Silently, he prayed that Sherry could see the sky as well. Closing his eyes, William thought of his daughter and his deceased wife, before falling asleep. In the room next door, Wesker was staying up plowing through the manuals, having slipped back into his old habits. Next to him, Alexia was channel-surfing on the tv and eating pizza, trying to stay awake by watching horror films. Eventually, she got tired and collapsed on the couch in her room, preferring that to the bed. Wesker eventually finished his reading and went to bed. Unlike the other two, he had no close relatives to mourn or pray for. Wesker simply fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_AN: Okay, first chapter gone, how did it go? Rate and review please._


	2. Chapter 2

Rebuild: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or it's characters, they are the property of Capcom. They make cool games, I write stories.

Chris looked over the three CCTV images displayed in windows on his laptop. As per his request, the security system had been updated slightly to account for the three potential nightmares Chris had allowed in. At the moment, the three nightmares in question were sleeping, with William Birkin so deep in sleep he was snoring. Chris had decided that none of them were to be left unsupervised or in any area without CCTV. That included their bedrooms. Chris pressed a couple of buttons and watched as the cameras changed from night vision to normal as the lights came on. Chris grinned as the next part of the program executed. Sirens went off in each of the three bedrooms. Wesker threw a pillow straight at the source of the noise, William and Alexia just moaned.

"Annette, honey, shut the alarm off would ya?"

"Alfie, it's too early!" In the meantime, Wesker had taken to selotaping the pillow over the siren, dampening the noise a little before flipping the camera the bird and going back to bed. Chris smiled as he thought of their reactions to the next part of his little 'wake-up call' program. This time, Wesker wasn't going to be able to stop it and William and Alexia couldn't just sleep through it.

Wesker tried to get back to sleep, having been woken up by the noise coming from a siren. A drop of water splashed down on his eye. Opening it, he looked straight at the sprinker that had been placed right over his bed as opposed to in the middle of the room. Wesker glared at it as more drops fell. Then it turned on fully. From the howls echoing through his walls, William and Alexia were facing the same problem. Wesker just turned to glare at the camera and scream, "Redfield!" Wesker could imagine the former STARS member laughing his ass off at the sight of a drenched Wesker.

Chris was laughing so much, he failed to notice the door open and three very peeved people walk into his office. He only noticed when Barry coughed loudly to draw the younger man's attention. Chris immediately stopped laughing and grinned at the former STARS members assembled in front of his desk.

"Chris, that was mean." Jill huffed, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh exactly does making three Umbrella scientists wet make them any less dangerous?" Barry asked, crossing his arms, "Or for that matter, more likely to actually work for us willingly?" As if they'd been summoned, the three scientists in question walked in, their clothes dripping wet all over Chris' carpet. Chris just grinned at them, his grin widening when he noticed how badly Wesker's hair had been affected.

"Chris, apologise to them." Rebecca said, casually. Chris glared wide-eyed at her. "They deserve an apology for what you did." Chris stopped grinning. After a long two minutes during which no one moved, Jill brought out the big gun.

"Chris, either apologise, or no intimacy for a month." Jill threated.

"But Jill..." Chris moaned.

"Do you want me to make it two?" Jill challenged, knowing full well she was winning.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled.

"Say it like you mean it." Jill said.

"I'm sorry I set off the fire alarm in your rooms." Chris said, staring at the piles of paperwork on his desk.

Wesker stared at the cereal he had brought from the canteen. Across from him, William was busy stabbing a piece of toast to death with his knife. Alexia still hadn't shown up, after Chris' apology she'd run off to go and sort out her hair. The canteen was quite busy, but Wesker and William had a table all to themselves.

"Is he always so much of a child?" William asked, putting his knife down and biting the toast instead. Wesker nodded. "And does he have some sort of aversion to paperwork? His desk was covered in paper." Again, Wesker nodded. As William finished off his cereal, Alexia sat down next to him and started tucking into a fruit salad. Wesker noticed that she'd cut her hair into a short blonde bob. That and she'd changed her clothes, wearing a black skirt, purple blouse and white lab coat with an id tag hanging off the pocket. As he was about to ask why she'd dressed like that, Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers walked over to their table.

"Finished eating yet?" Jill snapped. Wesker glanced from her to his cereal and back to her, blinking once. "Only, you're late." Jill stated, before looking at William, "The pair of you should have been in the squad room half an hour ago." Getting up and leaving with Jill, Wesker noticed Rebecca chatting happily to Alexia. Eventually though, the pair were out of sight and Wesker was walking into a small squad room filled with five people, including himself, William and Jill.

"Okay." Jill called the men to attention, hitting the side of a whiteboard, "Today we're going after Michael Mann, also know as Big Mike." Jill pointed to a photograph clipped to the whiteboard. A few people laughed as she said his nickname. Wesker himself smiled a little. Jill waited a while before continuing. "Yeah, this bundle of fun is suspected of dealing in T-Virus, trying to sell it to the highest bidder." The laughter immediately ceased. "We've got one chance to grab him, he's taking a flight out of Havardville airport today at ten. That's when we strike. We're going to nail the bastard before he catches his flight." At this point Jill pointed to Wesker and William. "Everyone, meet Albert Wesker and William Birkin. They're joining our squad until further notice. Try to make them feel welcome."

"Aren't they the ones who had showers earlier boss?" One of the men asked, causing his mate to start laughing with him. Jill on the other and wasn't laughing. Not even smiling.

"As the water cooler seems to have loosened its tongue, you might as well know," Jill stated, "Wesker and Birkin are former Umbrella scientists. They are with us on the advice of Barry Burton. So if anyone has a problem with that, you take it up with him and Redfield. You do not make fun of them, Gary." Jill turned to Wesker and William, "These men are Gary Phelps and Terry Cunningham. Any problems, you bring them to me."

Wesker gripped the side of the bench as the strike van turned a corner quickly. Beside him, William was trying to suppress motion sickness brought on by Jill Valentine driving badly. Wesker was not surprised to find that in the years since she'd been in the STARS her driving had gotten worse. Opposite them, Gary and Terry were holding onto their bench and laughing everytime Jill shouted "Pothole" or "Speedbump". Eventually, they got to the airport where William immediately barrelled out of the van to throw up into a gutter. Whilst Terry and Gary roared with laughter at the sight of William emptying his guts into a drain, Wesker glared at them as Jill climbed out and walked over, noticing both the laughing pair and the puking William.

"Wow, Wesker, You're friend must have a very weak stomach." Jill commented. This just made Terry and Gary laugh even more. Jill just headed into the back of the van and came out carrying two rifles. Handing them to Terry and Gary, Jill passed Wesker and William 9mm handguns before taking a shotgun for herself. Jumping out of the van, the group walked towards the entrance of the Harvardville airport, Gary and Terry in front holding their rifles in both hands. Jill was behind them with a shotgun. Wesker and William went at the back, Wesker holding his handgun properly, slipping back into the STARS protocols he had trained in years ago. William on the other hand held his gun nervously. It didn't help that to him, it was bringing back memories of his lab. As the group walked in through the door, it seemed to Wesker that neither Terry or Gary knew the art of sublety. Both were waving their rifles around, causing people to panic and dive for cover. Jill also showed a tendancy for shouting and gun waving. William was sweating nervously so much he nearly dropped his gun and Wesker was the only one still trying to go about the mission in a calm manner. Running after the others, they eventually found Big Mike, trying to board a plane even though the staff were all taking cover. When he turned around, his pudgy hand clenched onto the handle of a briefcase, he found five guns all pointed at him.

"Hey, if it isn't the guys who shoot first and don't bother asking questions." Big Mike laughed, his body shaking from the motion. To Wesker, the man just looked like a bloated beach ball on legs.

"Down on your knees!" Jill shouted, "Hands behind your head!" This just made Big Mike snort.

"Wow, it's the blondest, dumbest cop on the force!" Big Mike quipped. Jill didn't agree with his sense of humour. Neither did her shotgun. Jill blasted the window nearest him before pumping the shotgun and aiming it at Mike's head, glaring at him with narrowed blue eyes. Mike dropped his briefcase and put his hands in the air. Jill stormed past Wesker and William as Mike was put into handcuffs by Terry and Gary and marched back to the van.

Wesker sat down in his chair in the interrogation room. Next to him, William was sitting down, a notebook and pen in front of him. Wesker had a notebook, pen and dual tape recorder. Placing blank tapes into the recorder and turning it on, Wesker read out the time and date. Across from him, Big Mike made himself as comfortable as he could be when he was in handcuffs and leg irons.

"Right then, Mr Mann, why were you in such a rush to go to Havanna this morning?" Wesker asked, keeping his tone neutral.

"No comment." Big Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you'd like to tell us the contents of the metallic briefcase we confiscated?" William suggested.

"No comment." Big Mike repeated. As he said this, the door opened and a very annoyed Chris Redfield walked in. Chris knocked the tape recorder to the floor where it smashed into pieces. Big Mike stared at the tape machine as Chris slammed his palms on the desk.

"Start talking." Chris growled. Big Mike said absolutely nothing. Chris pulled out a vial of something from his pocket. "This was taken from your briefcase. It's a sample of the T-Veronica virus. I've got the others still going through the medical department, but what's the odds they're all Umbrella's?" This got Big Mike's attention. Chris noticed, and decided to play his trump card. "I've got a former Umbrella scientist examining them right now. If they all come back as being Umbrella's old stock, I'm going to stick you under a prison." Chris threatened. Big Mike stayed silent. "Start talking Mike, or I'm bringing out my pliers." Chris stated.

"I found them." Big Mike stated, making Chris snort.

"Where, under a tree in a big silver case that said 'nick me'?" Chris asked, sarcastically.

"I found them in a lab." Big Mike elaborated.

"Was this before or after you broke in?" Chris asked, less sarcastically this time.

"My associates found an abandoned lab," Big Mike said, "We thought there might be some supplies we could use there." Chris just laughed more.

"Right, so you and your thugs find an abandoned lab, break in and see a silver case with the biohazard logo and thought 'Gee, wouldn't this be useful?' and nicked it." Chris summed up, grinning. Seeing that the interview was clearly over, Wesker and William walked out as some people dragged Big Mike back to the cells.

Wesker and William sipped their coffee in silence, relaxing after a hard morning that had been spent apprehending an obese man and then sitting back whilst Redfield shouted at him. After about ten minutes of them getting there, they were joined by a very exhausted Alexia Ashford, who slumped into her chair and immediately began moaning.

"Rebecca Chambers does my head in," Alexia declared, "She won't stop talking, she regularly interrupts my work to talk about men, her desk is a mess, she's too cheerful, she wears really high heels in a lab..."

"You don't like Rebecca," William interrupted, "We. Get. It." Wesker was glad that he was sat next to Alexia because he could grin at William's statement without her noticing as she was too busy kicking William under the table. After about five more minutes of Alexia's moaning, she was cut off again, but this time by the appearance of a very cheerful medic.

"Alexie, I thought you said you were only going to get some coffee?" Rebecca said in a sing-song voice, bouncing over to their table. William nearly spat his coffee into Wesker's face hearing Rebecca use a pet name for Alexia. As it was, even Wesker smiled at it. Alexia just tried to bluff her way out of a bad situation.

"Err, I was but then I saw my friends and thought I'd chat to them." Alexia said, trying to shrink into her chair. It didn't work. All that happened was that Rebecca pouted and said the phrase that could make even Wesker feel nervous.

"I thought I was your friend?" Rebecca mumbled, tears at the verge of her eyes. When Alexia mumbled very queitly that she was, Rebecca grabbed her arm and cheerfully led her back to the lab, Alexia looking back once to give both Wesker and William a look that clearly said 'help me' before disappearing out the doors, William waving to her.

"Was she that bad in STARS?" William asked.

"She was in the Bravo squad, so I didn't see her very often," Wesker explained, "But it looks like she's gotten worse." At this, the doors opened again to Jill striding in clutching two clipboards.

"You two, you're slacking!" Jill shouted, walking over to their table. Wesker took one look at the paper on the clipboards and his heart sank. William however, didn't recognise them and asked the worst question he possibly could.

"But we arrested the perp and questioned him, what else is there to do?" William whined. Jill's smile became even bigger as Wesker tried to hide himself under the table, knowing what she was bound to say.

"Didn't Wesker tell you what he made us do in STARS when we arrested someone?" Jill asked. William shook his head, "He made us fill out half a dozen forms detailing every little thing about the arrest and interrogation. And since Chris and I were such fans of his methods, we carried it over to the BSAA!" Jill announced, plonking the clipboards down on the table in front of the two, "Enjoy!" Jill said, barely suppressing a grin as she walked out of the canteen. William took one look at the forms and sighed.

"Wesker, is she serious?" William asked, "These forms ask how much ammunition you took and how much you used, how long you were out in the field... There's too much detail to fill out!" William whined. Wesker didn't answer, staring at his clipboard.

Jill kept walking as she saw Chris leaning against the wall. She smiled to him.

"So, it's cruel for me to get them wet in the morning, but it's fine for you to invent unnecessary paperwork for them to do?" Chris asked.

"Well come on, it's Wesker." Jill shrugged, "It's my way of taking revenge for all the times he dumped paperwork on me when I wanted to leave early on a Friday."

"And how is my revenge on him cruel in comparison?" Chris asked.

"Well, Wesker only got you wet because you wouldn't get out of bed."

"Which is what I did to him." Chris whined.  
"But you did it at five o'clock in the morning. He did it at two o'clock in the afternoon after you'd slept in very late."

"Nine o'clock starts are murder!" Chris monaned.

"And five o'clock starts aren't? Besides, shouldn't we talk to Rebecca about lab procedure?"

"Why?" Jill asked.

"She spent the entire morning chatting to Alexia and not doing any work." Chris stated, "And when I say 'chatted do', I mean 'chatted at', Alexia didn't respond once and actually did more work than Rebecca normally does in a day."

William prayed for the thousandth time since lunch that the paperwork would either disappear or complete itself. Neither happened. Instead, William had to slowly work through the tediousness of it, trying to figure out all the information needed (it didn't help that Wesker was sat at his desk opposite William's and going through his paperwork very quickly.). As he finished off a page of the form, he took it off the clipboard and dumped it onto a pile on his desk. When he managed to finish it three hours later, he picked up the pile and stapled it together and then filed it as he was supposed to. Unknown to him, as he finished, Jill Valentine was sat in her office and pressed a button on her stopwatch and showing it to Chris, both of them silently laughing.

William trudged into his room and fell straight onto his bed, having been bored out of his skull by the mindnumming dullness of the paperwork he had filled out. Next door to him, Wesker sat up in bed, reading a book. On his other side, Alexia was surfing the internet, trying to find any tips on shutting up hyperactive, talkative colleagues. Their first full day working for the BSAA was over, and all three were irritated in various ways by various people.

_AN: Rate and review please_


	3. Chapter 3

Rebuild: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or it's characters, they are the property of Capcom. They make cool games, I write stories.

Albert Wesker sat up in his desk chair, where he'd spent the last two hours waiting for Chris Redfield to make his move. Since Chris had woken him up the previous day by setting off the fire alarms, Wesker was sure that Chris would try something else today and he wanted to be ready for it. Sure enough, at five o'clock in the morning Chris opened Wesker's door, walked straight into the darkened room and shouted through a megaphone, "It's five o'clock, get out of bed!" and flicked on the lights, expecting Wesker to be in his bed. Instead Wesker smiled at Chris and pressed a button on a remote, which triggered a bucket to tip hot sauce all over Chris. Which Chris didn't react to, apart from freezing like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. So when Jill rounded the corner a couple of minutes later and saw Chris standing in the former STARS captain's doorway dripping hot sauce onto the carpet, Jill dragged Chris off, licking her lips.

Alexia Ashford walked quickly into the canteen, her eyes going left and right, looking for her friends. When she found them, she latched onto William's arm and wouldn't let go. When William shouted at her to get off, Alexia started moaning about "the crazy lady in the lab" and wanting a transfer to the same department as William and Wesker. She even tried to get William to talk to Jill about it, before the hyper-active bundle of fun known as Rebecca Chambers bounced up to the depressed scientist and dragged her off once again to the medical bay. Alexia was desperate but Rebecca's hold on her arm was too strong. Finally giving up to her fate, Alexia walked with her head down as Rebecca started talking. And didn't stop. Not even to breathe. Somehow, Rebecca could talk for over five minutes without stopping. Which Alexia thought explained the fact that Rebecca hadn't been able to hang on to a lab partner for longer than three weeks. As Alexia sat down at her desk and turned her computer on, Rebecca came bounding over with a box covered in purple wrapping paper and dumped that on top of Alexia's paperwork. Alexia took one look at the box before raising her eyes to her smiling (and finally quiet for longer than two seconds) co-worker.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Alexia asked, fully aware thanks to Wesker and Birkin of the pranks that Chris and Jill had played on them.

"A present silly!" Rebecca said. Alexia stared at the box before carefully taking the wrapping off, not even tearing it once. Opening the box, she found the last thing she wanted to see. A see-through ant farm. Alexia looked from the plastic encased farm to Rebecca, to the farm and then back to Rebecca again. "Do you like it?" Rebecca asked, sounding like a seven year old. In truth, Alexia was mortified at it, but didn't have the heart to tell Rebecca.

Two hours later and Rebecca was still talking about how she'd walked into a store and seen the ant farm and thought of Alexia. This wouldn't have been so bad, had they not been up to their neck in work from yesterday, going through Big Mike's virus collection and identifying each virus. Or rather, Alexia did the work and Rebecca moved her lips. So far, they'd identified one sample of Progenitor, one T-Virus, one G-Virus and a sample of T-Veronica. So when Alexia asked to go to lunch, she was amazed that Rebecca allowed it. Alexia walked down to the canteen, and after grabbing a salad sat down next to William Birkin, who was eating a hamburger. On another table nearby, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield were all sat eating and Alexia had the uncomfortable feeling they were watching her.

"Who'se the moron in the ant costume?" Wesker asked, finishing off his pizza. Alexia turned around to see a man in a giant ant costume clutching a guitar. Turning back around, Alexia caught the grins on the Redfield's faces and put two and two together.

"William, give me your lab coat." Alexia demanded.

"Why?" William moaned, chomping on his burger.

"Now!" Alexia demaned, pulling it off him and throwing him her own which he put on. Alexia then grabbed the paperwork Wesker had been reading and pretended to be very interested in it. Wesker also turned and caught the grins on the Redfield's faces. The man in the costume was getting closer to their table.

"Excuse me," The man said, finally reaching their table, "Is there an A. Ashford here?" Before William could identify her, Alexia cut him off with "He's Alfred Ashford!" and pointing at him. The man pulled out a piece of paper and examined it.

"Sorry, it says here that I have a singing telegram to deliver to a female Dr A. Ashford." The man said, holding out the paper for them to see. It was then that Claire made her move.

"Hey Alexia, what's wrong? I thought you loved ants!" Claire shouted, standing up. At this point, everyone in the canteen was staring at their table. Costumed man then started playing his guitar, and the opening bars were enough to make Alexia pale. When he started singing a very familiar tune, Alexia had to concentrate hard to fight back the tears she knew were coming. When the man finished and left, Alexia waited a moment before running off out the doors to the toilets.

Chris held up a camera and declared how glad he was to have caught it all on camera. Until Wesker towered over him and told him in no uncertain terms, "That was a very horrid thing you just did, Christopher." before he walked off. Which was a much better reaction than Rebecca's. When Chris told Rebecca that he'd pranked Alexia and started the video on her laptop, she turned around and slapped him before screaming at him about how insensitive that was and running off, leaving Chris standing there massaging his cheek.

Rebecca walked into the girl's toilets and found all the stalls empty save one, which was occupied by someone who was queitly sobbing. Rebecca knocked slowly on the stall, calling out Alexia's name. No response.

"Alexia if I had known what Chris was up to I wouldn't have given you the ant farm today I still can't believe he could be so insensitive" Rebecca said very quickly. She heard the lock moved back and watched as a visibly dishevelled Alexia walked out of the stall and gripped a sink. Rebecca stopped talking for a while and hugged the emotional scientist. After a few seconds, Alexia reluctantly hugged the small girl back. "Now we need to find a way to get back at the Redfields!" Rebecca declared.

"Are we actually going to do work then?" Alexia asked, watching the smaller girl getting fired up.

"Why? We need to get Chris back for what he did to you and I have an idea!" Rebecca said, quickly, before tugging Alexia along with her and running off to her car.

A couple of hours later, Alexia and Rebecca got back and Rebecca carried three boxes down to her lab. Dumping them on a desk, Rebecca prepared three shots of anesthetic and Alexia got ready three bottles of superglue. Grinning slightly at the thought of what Rebecca wanted to do, but not knowing exactly what she was going to do, Rebecca left with the lot whilst Alexia got back to work, identifying the remaining viruses. In all, Big Mike had been carrying a sample of every known virus that had been developed by Umbrella. Finishing off the lab report and attaching it to Big Mike's file, Alexia shut her computer down and walked to the canteen, wanting something to drink. Once again, the canteen was fairly busy so Alexia grabbed a soda and sat next to William and Wesker, who were already in the canteen. About five minutes after Alexia had got there, Rebecca walked in and made a beeline straight for her table. Sitting down next to Wesker, Rebecca passed around three cameras.

"What are these for?" Wesker asked, picking up the camera Rebecca had dumped in front of him.

"Just wait and see." Rebecca said, checking her watch. Alexia could guess what she was checking her watch for and finished off her soda. About ten minutes later, there was a hell of a lot of laughter coming from the corridor as Jill, Chris and Claire walked in and immediately walked over to Alexia's table. Although walking was exactly accurate as the three were having trouble moving their legs. This was because of what they were wearing. The moment the three had walked in, Wesker had smiled, which made William turn around and immediately start laughing. Alexia just faced Rebecca, who was also smiling, knowing full well that Chris would be making his own way over.

"Why did you do this?" Chris demanded, finally managing to stand in front of Alexia. Alexia took one look at his outfit and after Jill and Clair got behind him starting giggling. What Rebecca had done was go for the exact same idea Chris had with the singing telegram. Only they hadn't actually booked any singing telegrams. What Rebecca had done was go to a costume shop and buy three costumes which she knew Alexia would find funny if the Redfields wore them, then drugged Chris, Claire and Jill with anaesthetic before forcing their bodies into the costumes and sticking them on with superglue, so they couldn't just be removed.

"Because you started it." Rebecca said, grinning.

"How?" Jill demanded.

"By hiring a telegram to sing a song you knew would upset Alexia and have them come in dressed as an ant." Rebecca said. Rebecca and the others brought out their cameras and snapped a photo of the three dressed as dragonflys.

"Whatever, just help get these off." Clair said, moving her arms, which just made the wings on her costume flap around, one of them hitting Chris in the face, which made Alexia and Rebecca laugh more.

"Only when you've sung your song." Rebecca said, grinning mischeviously. Alexia wondered what they'd be forced to sing.

"What?" Chris moaned.

"Do it!" Rebecca shouted. The three sighed before singing 'Why Can't We Be Friends' by War. This just made everyone in the room laugh, some pulling out camera phones and filming it. When they'd finished, Rebecca led them down to her lab to take the costumes off, laughing the entire time.

Wesker and William pocketed their cameras. "That was brilliant." William said, "I don't think she'll be giving us massive amounts of paperwork for a long time." Wesker smiled at that.

"So, how much work did you two do today?" Alexia asked.

"We filled out half a dozen health and safety risk assessment forms." William said, "They were totally pointless. Of course I know how to open a door, you run into it and press a button, a black screen comes on as the door opens slowly then you appear in another room." Wesker just stared at him.

"William, I think you confused our life with a videogame." Wesker said, as Alexia gigged, "What about you?" Wesker asked her.

"I got all the viruses identified." Alexia stated, standing up and pocketing her camera. Walking back to her room, Alexia looked at what Rebecca had left for her. When they'd gone out, Rebecca had exchanged the ant farm for a glass box and then she'd caught a dragonfly and put it in the box. Alexia stared at the box which was sitting on her desk, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebuilt: Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom. I also don't own 'Because I Got High', that's Afroman's.

For the first time since they had arrived at the BSAA headquarters; Albert Wesker, William Birkin and Alexia Ashford were woken not by some practical joke orcastrated by Chris Redfield but by their alarm clocks. At first none of them tried to switch the devices off, thinking that they'd been rigged by Chris to cause untold mayhem if they stopped ringing in the normal way. So, William dumped it in his en suite toilet and attempted to flush it down, blocking up the pipes for the entire floor, Wesker threw his out the window after shouting, "Bomb" so loudly a poor group of cadets three floors above him dropped to the ground and braced themselves for a non-existant explosion. Alexia just threw hers on the floor and stamped on it until it stopped ringing. Heading down to the canteen, the three were on guard against possible Redfield attack; Wesker carrying a heavy torch under his jacket, William carrying a large knife tucked in his trousers and Alexia carrying a small photo.

"How exactly is that supposed to stop a Redfield?" Wesker asked, motioning at the photo. Alexia just held it up for the two men to get a good look at it.

"Oh my god!" William cried, "That's sick!"

"Disturbing." Wesker stated, adjusting his sunglasses. Alexia put the photo back in her lab coat pocket.

"Why exactly is Will wearing a bandana?" Alexia asked as she got her morning cereal and coffee. Wesker turned to look at Birkin, who was getting a tonne of junk food out of a vending machine.

"He was watching some Eighties movie last night." Wesker explained.

"And that causes him to wear a bandana, how?" Alexia continued, Wesker shrugged.

"It was an action film." Wesker took his pile of pancakes and sat down at their usual table, which some kind BSAA member had scratched, "Property of the Umbrella Corporation." into the surface and coloured in black ink.

"Nice, huh?" Alexia grunted, putting her coffee mug over the scratched marking. By this time, William had dumped his junk food on the table and started eating a candy bar.

"William, how exactly is this a nutritious breakfast?" Alexia remarked, indicating the junk food.

"Need energy." William growled, tearing into another candy bar without even removing the packaging. Alexia was nearly sick watching William tear into the junk. Which was nothing on Rebecca Chambers' reaction when she eventually arrived to drag Alexia off to the medical labs.

"Hi guys, mind if I steal Alexia from you... OH MY GOD!" Rebecca screamed, going white in the face at the site of William tearing into a pile of junk food for breakfast. Before he could open another packet of potato chips, Rebecca knocked the remaining pile into a trash can and grabbed William by the scruff of the neck, "Junk food is not Breakfast food, mister." Rebecca shouted, in the tone reserved by mothers for their three year olds when they've done something bad. Everyone in the room, including Wesker cringed at the sound of Rebecca acting motherly towards Birkin.

After about five minutes of an impromptu lecture on the benefits of fruit, delivered by a hyperactive Rebecca to everyone in the room, which included Rebecca smashing the vending machine up with a trash can and throwing the contents and the can out a wide open window, Rebecca had left with Alexia in tow and Wesker and William had begun the trip to their offices.

"Wonder what Queen Sticky has in store for us today?" William quipped in the lift, "More useless paperwork?"

"Queen Sticky?" Wesker asked, looking at the floor indicator.

"Because she has sticky fingers." William explained, "I read up on her last night. She's the daughter of a convicted thief. She's been nicknamed the 'master of unlocking'. What are the odds she isn't a kleptomaniac?" The doors opened and a very annoyed Jill Valentine was blocking Wesker and Birkin's route out of the lift. In her left hand, Jill had a PDA and in her right, her Samarai Edge handgun.

"Queen Sticky?" Jill growled, glaring at the two men. Birkin laughed nervously, a laugh that was abruptely silenced by the handgun pointed at his head. "My office. Both of you. NOW!" Jill roared, putting her PDA in her pocket and holding the handgun with both hands. Wesker and Birkin hurried out of the lift and practically ran through the squad room and into Valentine's office.

Jill sat behind her desk, her handgun lying on the desk. On the other side of her desk, William Birkin was sweating nervously and Albert Wesker was staring out the window behind Jill. Jill coughed loudly until Wesker stopped looking out the window and started to look at her instead.

"Wesker, remind me what you used to do to us for insubordination at STARS." Jill said, her tone neutral.

"I'd make you clean the squad room with a toothbrush." Wesker stated, seeing no reason to lie. William's eyes went wide.

"Guess what I'm going to make you do William." Jill asked, looking straight at the unfortunate former scientist.

"Anything other than what he just said." William tried, pointing at Wesker.

"Nope, guess again."

"Exactly what he just said." William sighed, hanging his head.

"Correct." Jill nodded, "And you're joining him Wesker." Wesker looked bemused. "It takes two to talk." Jill stated, "Nine o'clock tonight gentlemen, now get out of my office and get back to work." The two men walked out of the office and dropped into their chairs.

"Why couldn't you just lie to her and make something else up?" William groaned.

"Because I used it on her too many times for her to forget it." Wesker explained, "And if I had lied, she might have made it worse." At that point, Terry and Gary decided to stroll into the squad room, a full hour and thirty minutes after the time they were supposed to have started work, singing loudly enough that Wesker had heard them all the way from the lift.

"I was going to take over the world, but I got high!" Terry sang as he walked over to the notice board.

"I was going to infect the entire world, but I got high!" Gary joined in, dumping the contents of his pockets onto his desk.

"The world is completely safe," Terry started as he sat down at his desk.

"And you know why..." Gary continued.

"Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high!" The pair finished, laughing so much tears started rolling down their cheeks. From her office, Jill started clapping.

"Well done for showing up on time gentlemen." Jill began, opening her office door, "Is what I would be saying to you if you had shown up on time. Next time you get to do unpaid overtime for a month." Jill slammed her office door.

"How is it we get cleaning duties for a casual remark, but they get let off for tardiness?" William moaned. Wesker just shrugged his shoulders.

"One of life's mysteries." Wesker remarked.

"Are we actually going after anyone today?" William shouted very loudly. It was early afternoon and they had spent the morning filling out paperwork. Wesker kept his head down, having already figured out the answer.

"We're still sweating Big Mike for his suppliers. We'll go after them in a couple of days." Terry explained.

"It's three o'clock, knocking off time." Gary announced, shutting his laptop. Terry stood up and put on his jacket. William stood up and started to head for the door.

"Not so fast, Birkin." Jill called out from her office. Birkin stood where he was and watched as Terry and Gary walked past him and out of the squad room, wishing that he was leaving with them. William turned around to see Jill holding up a pair of toothbrushes, both of them pink and covered in glitter. She dumped one on Wesker's desk and thrust the other into Birkin's hand.

"Good night, gentlemen." Jill said, walking out of the squad room.

"This. Is. Demeaning!" William moaned, scrubbing the walls. Wesker kept silent, scrubbing Jill's desk clean. "How. Is. This. Allowed?" William asked, "Why. Can't. We. Just. Leave?" Wesker stopped his scrubbing for a bit as he answered.

"She's probably watching on a security camera." Wesker explained. As he said this, Jill sniggered from her place in Chris' office. She'd gone straight up to it after leaving the squad room and now both Chris and Jill were sitting down, sipping coffee and laughing at Birkin and Wesker's predicament.

"This never gets old." Chris laughed, watching as Wesker started tidying up Jill's desk. As they laughed, Rebecca and Barry walked into Chris' office and stood in front of his desk. "What? I'm busy." Chris groaned. Barry and Rebecca looked at each other then stared at the desk.

"I think we should locate their relatives." Barry mumbled.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"I think we should find any living relatives of Albert Wesker, William Birkin and Alexia Ashford." Barry explained.

_AN: Sorry if this seems really out of place – didn't have the usual week to work on it due to some very lovely computer annoyances called Viruses destroying not only the early version of this chapter, but my PortableApps word processor as well! Rate and review please._


	5. Chapter 5

Rebuild

Chapter 5

For what had to be the first time in Wesker's life, he'd slept in late. Partly due to him being tired having spent the previous day scrubbing the squad room with a tooth brush and partly due to the fact that he'd destroyed his alarm clock the previous morning, Wesker was currently snoozing in bed when he should have been up two hours earlier. In the rooms next door, Alexia Ashford and William Birkin were also having a lie in. Which hadn't gone unnoticed to either Chris or Claire Redfield.

"You want to do the honours?" Chris said, handing Claire a microphone as he flipped a couple of switches. Claire took a deep breath in and put the microphone close to her mouth.

"WAKE UP!" Claire shouted as loud as she could into the microphone. On the monitor, the two Redfield's watched as the Umbrella scientists reacted by shocked cats, jumping out of their bed and in Wesker and Birkin's cases swearing like marines. Alexia had opted for the more dignified approach of flinging the clothes she'd left on the floor at the camera and insulting Chris' mother. Both of which made the Redfield's laugh even louder. Wesker and Birkin had taken the opportunity to stick socks over the cameras, preventing them from seeing them. Chris' phone rang.

"Hello?" Chris answered, "Who's there?" No response. "I know someone's there I can hear you breathing." Chris said before holding the phone at arm's length just in time.

"I'M AWAKE NOW!" Wesker shouted down the phone before slamming his phone down. Claire started laughing at her brother's worried look.

"Cheer up Chris, what's the worst they could do?" Claire joked. Chris' expression of utter unbridled dread went unnoticed by her.

Wesker sat in his usual space in the canteen, chugging down a strong coffee. Next to him, William was sipping a coffee and reading the paper. Alexia was sulking over her cereal, her hair covering her face.

"Geez, you look terrible." William remarked offhandedly. Wesker stared at his friend. Open mouth, insert foot. Alexia's expression said it all.

"What the HELL is your PROBLEM?" Alexia shouted, throwing her cereal over William and storming off. William just sat there with the cereal bowl on his head.

"You really need to learn how to talk to women." Wesker remarked.

"I know how to talk to women, Albert, I was married to one you know." William said, defensively.

"So barking orders at your wife to give you your prescious virus is constructive in marriage?" Wesker asked, smirking slightly.

Alexia stormed into the medical lab and grumpily sat down in her chair. Pounding the power button on her laptop, Alexia gripped the desk like a vice. Her mood was not improved one bit by Rebecca bouncing up to her desk and plonking a cup of coffee on it. Although for once, Rebecca kept her mouth shut. Alexia took a sip of the coffee before starting her work. Then, Rebecca started talking.

"Hey Alexie," Rebecca called over from her desk. Alexia just grunted in reply. "What did you think of your brother?" Alexia stopped typing and stared at the young woman.

"What kind of question is that?" Alexia asked, slightly annoyed.

"Erm, well if you could have him back, would you?" Rebecca asked. This time Alexia actually spun her chair around.

"It's not possible. He's dead." Alexia said, quietly. Rebecca could hear the twinge of regret in Alexia's voice quite clearly.

"But what if you could get him back somehow?" Rebecca pressed on, "Would you want him back?" Alexia paused for a moment before answering.

"Of course, but it won't happen." Alexia stated, turning back to her work.

"What if it could?" Rebecca continued.

"Just drop it." Alexia shouted, not even bothering to turn around.

When lunchtime came around, Alexia left the lab in a hurry, stopping only to grab a salad, before sulking at her usual table with Wesker and Birkin, who were eating fish and chips.

"Chambers is doing my head in." Alexia fumed.

"What else is new?" William quipped, having to dodge a carrot for his troubles.

"She keeps banging on about my brother and would I like to have him back." Alexia explained, "He's dead, it's not like she can just give him some medicine and make him all better." William turned away from his fish and to Alexia.

"Jill's been going on about my wife and kids as well." William turned to Wesker, "You don't think somethings going on, do you?" Wesker shook his head.

"They're the STARS, not miracle workers." Wesker said, slowly, "Even if it was in their power to give you two your families back, they wouldn't."

After suffering three more hours of Rebecca's incessant questioning, Alexia went back to her room and turned on her laptop, ready for an evening of websurfing. As she threw her lab coat into the closet, her laptop echoed out a voice that Alexia had thought she'd never hear again.

"Alexia?" Alfred's voice echoed. Alexia turned around. On the screen in front of her, Alfred Ashford was sitting in a white room.

"Alfred?" Alexia said, grabbing her chair in shock, "You're dead?"

"How are you feeling, dear sister?" Alfred asked. Alexia sat down and held on tightly to her desk.

"This can't be real." Alexia muttered, "Rebecca must have slipped me something in my coffee."

"I'll speak to you again, sister." Alfred said as the window faded to show Alexia's desktop, a still from an old film showing a sever year old Alfred smiling at a seven year old Alexia. As it closed, Alexia saw the title of the window on the taskbar. 'AI Construct program.' That told Alexia everything. Rebecca was responcible, but not by drugging her. Rebecca had recreated Alfred's personality and made an AI resembling her deceased brother, in an effort to cheer her up. Alexia smiled as she closed the laptop and went to bed.

_AN: Sorry for the very late update, rate and review please._


	6. Chapter 6

Rebuild

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is owned by Capcom.

_AN: Can I just say, right now that I'm really sorry I didn't update last week, I had the chapter three-quarters finished, but decided it wasn't very good and canned it the night before it was supposed to go up. So, to make up for it, I'm making this chapter a double chapter._

Barry sat in his office chair, watching his computer monitor. Displayed on the monitor was the feed from Chris' office, where Chris, Jill and Claire were all gathered around the computer. Tapping a few buttons, Barry leaned back in his chair and waited for the chaos to begin. Luckily for him, the security camera in Chris' office had audio.

"Let's see, we've given them a wake-up call using the sprinklers," Claire said, listing off their previous pranks, "I've shouted down a microphone. What next?"

"How about the fire alarm?" Chris suggested. Jill shook her head.

"Nah, too obvious."

"Okay, how about we chuck paint over them."

"Chris, we're trying to wake them up, not traumatise them."

"Okay, how about we put washing detergent in the sprinklers and set them off?"

"Chris, be original for once." Chris paused for a moment to think. As he did so, Barry picked up his desk phone and dialled a number. Chris, Jill and Claire all stared at their monitor as Wesker put his hand out from his bed and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Wesker said into the phone.

"Albert, this is your morning wake up call." Barry said, watching his own screen intently.

"Thank you, Mr. Burton." Wesker said, putting his phone down and getting out of bed. Barry proceeded to call William and Alexia in the same manner. In Chris' office, there was outrage coming from Jill and Claire.

"How dare he, he just ruined our chance at revenge." Claire huffed. Barry tapped at a couple of buttons on his computer. As Jill, Chris and Claire all moaned at having been denied the chance to prank Wesker, again, Chris' computer monitor screen went black.

"What the hell?" Chris said, banging on his keyboard. As he did so, an animated zombie head popped up on screen and started screaming. The effect in Chris' office was electric, Chris jumped out of his chair and all three of them aimed their guns at the computer. The zombie stopped screaming and held up a sign reading 'Wake up call'. Barry chuckled as Chris, Jill and Claire all stared at the screen in shock.

Walking down to the canteen, Barry noticed Rebecca walking down the corridor from the opposite direction. After exchanging pleasantries, the pair walked into the canteen. It was quiet in the canteen, with only a few people scattered on various tables; Chris, Jill and Claire on one table moaping and Wesker, Alexia and William on another table also moaping.

"God, why the hell don't they all sit in the same corner of the room and make an emo corner." Rebecca joked, grabbing a couple of slices of toast. Barry chuckled at her remark.

"Any progress on reuniting them with their families?" Barry asked. Rebecca paused as she grabbed a carton of Orange Juice.

"Um, well, I made an AI of Alfred Ashford for Alexia. She seemed to like it last night. William only had Annette and Sherry, so we should concentrate on finding Sherry and Wesker doesn't have any family." Rebecca reported. Barry scratched his chin.

"Well, was there anyone Wesker was particularly close to?" Barry asked.

"In STARS or in Umbrella?" Rebecca asked, holding out her ID card for the cashier to swipe so that Rebecca could pay for her breakfast using the BSAA's cashless catering system.

"Both." Barry said as the cashier took his card.

"Well, I don't know about Umbrella, we'd have to ask either Birkin or Ashford. Birkin would be best but then we ruin the surprise for him. He'd put two and two together." Rebecca stated, picking up her tray.

"And STARS?"

"Well, there was Enrico, but that was more of a professional relationship." Rebecca stated, "Aside from that, the people he was closest to were the Alpha team."

"Which gives us a problem." Barry stated, picking his own tray up, "Chris and Jill hate Wesker's guts. Brad and the rest of Alpha team except for me are dead." Barry and Rebecca walked deliberately up to Wesker's table and sat down on opposite sides of the table, Barry next to Alexia and Rebecca next to Wesker. Birkin was on the other side of Wesker and staring at his cereal. Wesker had finished his breakfast off and had been staring out the window. Alexia was eating a salad. Finishing off their breakfasts in silence, neither Birkin or Wesker noticed Barry studying them.

"So, what are you all doing today?" Rebecca asked.

"We're sweating Big Mike for the names of his accomplices." William stated, giving up on his cereal, "Come on Wesker, we're gonna be late and I don't fancy Queen Stickyfingers over there make us clean the squad room again." Barry watched them go before turning to Alexia.

"Whose Queen Stickyfingers?" Barry asked.

"Jill Valentine," Alexia answered, "She made them clean the squad room with toothbrushes after William called her that in one of the lifts." Barry turned and stared at Jill, who had a sandwich in front of her. Standing up, Barry walked over to her table.

"I know it's an old joke," Barry said as he picked up the sandwich and took a bite, "But the oldies are the best." Barry said, dumping the sandwich back on the plate.

"You just ate Jill's sandwich!" Chris shouted. Barry didn't rise to the bait and walked away.

Rebecca watched as Barry walked out of the canteen. Alexia had gone back to picking at her salad. Rebecca waited for a couple of seconds before launching straight into it.

"Does Wesker have any family?" Rebecca blurted out, catching Alexia off-guard. Alexia looked up from her salad.

"I don't know, ask Birkin." Alexia sighed.

"Can't." Rebecca stated. Alexia finished off her salad and stood up.

"Why not?" Alexia asked, picking her tray up. Opposite her, Rebecca did the same.

"It's a surprise." Rebecca stated, dumping her tray in a rack as Alexia did the same. Alexia turned to the younger woman.

"Like you did with Alfie?" Alexia asked. Rebecca nodded. "Can I help?" Alexia asked. Rebecca stared at Alexia.

"Of course." Rebecca said happily. The pair walked out of the canteen and headed of to the lab. Jill and Chris watched them leave.

"She's too happy." Jill commented.

"Who? Rebecca or Alexia?" Chris asked.

"Both of them." Jill snapped, standing up, "I'm off. Got to make sure Birkin is actually doing his paperwork. Wesker actually does it, Birkin attempts to sneak half-completed forms into the filing cabinets." Chris laughed at this, remembering the times he'd tried the same stunt back in STARS.

Walking into the squad room, Jill noticed Wesker filing out paperwork, Terry and Gary running into each other with trash cans on their heads and William sleeping on his desk. Striding into her office, Jill reached around behind the door and grabbed a vuvuzela she had for just such occasions. Walking back to William's desk, Jill placed on end of the vuvuzela near his ear, took a deep breath and blew.

"Ow, my ears!" William shouted, jumping to his feet. Jill stopped blowing the vuvuzela and smiled at the former scientist.

"Be grateful, Wesker used to do a lot worse." Jill said, before walking back into her office and shutting the door. William sat back down and kept his hands over his ears.

"What the hell did you do to make that a good thing in comparison?" William shouted over his desk.

"I'd blow an air horn down a megaphone that was placed right next to their ears." Wesker shrugged. William stared at him.

"Anything else Jill could decide to emulate?" William asked. Wesker shrugged.

"Can't remember." Wesker stated, finishing off his paperwork. William stared at him incredulously, putting his own paperwork down.

"You can't remember?" William shouted, "You can't remember what kind of torture you dished out that is inspiring this?" Wesker shrugged.

"Can you remember the names, ages and blood types of all the people you experimented on?" Wesker asked. William shook his head, "So why do you expect me to remember all the times I gave Jill and Chris a hard time?"

"Because you're freaking Wesker!" William shouted, "You remember pretty much anything and everything!" Wesker stared at his friend and lowered his shades. William shrank back. Even though Wesker's eyes were back to being sky-blue, the sight of them was scary. Considering it was always followed by a put down.

"William, you're being delusional. Go to the medical unit or stop shouting." Wesker stated in his usual, calm manner. Drawn by the shouting, Jill stood by her office door.

"I agree, get your ass down to the medics now, Birkin." Jill commanded. William looked to Wesker for some form of back-up, but Wesker had started to file his paperwork. Standing up, William walked out of the squad room and towards the lifts. Jill smiled as William left before going back into her office.

Alexia sat at her desk, typing up a lab report on her laptop. For once in her life, Rebecca was not being a chatterbox. Instead, Rebecca was taking stock of the various samples of different viruses that had been seized and were now kept in the medical unit for research into vaccines. Which was why it was Alexia who saw William Birkin wandering into their lab and not Rebecca, whose desk was closer to the door.

"Something I can help you with, William?" Alexia asked, in a tone that clearly read 'piss off Birkin, you're about to annoy me'. Unfortunately for William, he didn't pick up on it.

"Jill kicked me out of the squad room and sent me down here for shouting." Wiliam replied, his voice sounding more like a disobediant student explaining to the head teacher for the third time that day why he'd been sent out of a lesson. Alexia's eyes narrowed.

"And so, instead of going somewhere else and doing something useful, you came down here because?" Alexia asked in a sarcastic manner, causing Rebecca to notice and stop what she was doing.

"Alexia! How can you say such a thing?" Rebecca shouted in a high-pitched voice, running around the desks and hugging William, causing him to give Alexia a 'get her off, get her off me!' stare, "William needs help and support, not sarcasm and passive-aggressiveness." Alexia stared as Rebecca pulled William into a little room off to the side of the main lab and pushed him onto a couch that wouldn't look out of place in a therapist's office. Rebecca sat down next to him on a swivel chair.

"This isn't going to be a therapy session, is it?" William asked, staring at the ceiling. Rebecca shook her head.

"Nope, this is just a little chat." Rebecca stated, watching through the glass door as Alexia went back to work, "Just wanted to talk to you personally. About your family." William groaned loudly.

"The only person in my family left alive is my daughter, and she probably hates me." William said, staring at the ceiling.

"What makes you think that?" Rebecca asked. William turned on the couch to stare at her.  
"Are you sure this isn't a therapy session?" William asked. Rebecca nodded, "Because I neglected her when I worked for Umbrella, it's been years since I've seen her. She's probably moved on with her life already." William stated, staring at the floor.

"But if you could see her, would you?" Rebecca asked.

"What kind of question is that?" William shouted, sitting up and swinging his legs off the couch, "She's my daughter, of course I'd love to see her. It's just, it might not be beneficial for her to see me." William stood up and headed for the door. Rebecca watched him go, before walking back out the room to her desk and picking up her phone.

"Operator? Connect me to Barry Burton, please." Rebecca stated. The phoneline clicked and Rebecca heard Barry on the other end of the line. "Barry, it's Rebecca. Listen, any luck locating Sherry Birkin yet?" Rebecca fiddled with the phone cord as Barry replied. "Really? How far away?" Rebecca grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, "Okay, has anyone from here contacted her yet? Great, thanks Barry." Rebecca said as she put the phone down before giving Alexia the thumbs up.

After leaving the medical unit, William walked into the canteen and had a couple of pancakes. As he sat eating them, Rebecca and Alexia walked into the canteen and sat down next to him. William didn't acknowledge them as he continued to eat his pancakes. Rebecca gave Alexia a subtle nod.

"Err, we're going downtown to do some shopping. Wanna come?" Alexia asked William. William shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do." William said as Alexia stood up and began tugging his arm to get him to stand up and follow her and Rebecca to the car park. Waiting for them in his jeep was Barry Burton. Watching as William climbed into the passenger seat next to him, Barry wondered if they weren't making a huge mistake by not telling William the real reason they were all going downtown.

"So, what are you girls going to go do?" Barry asked as they went down the highway. In the back, Rebecca and Alexia were staring out the window.

"Well, I thought we could go and see a show." Rebecca stated cheerfully. Barry nodded and drove down the busy highway.

A couple of hours later and Barry parked up under the theatre that Rebecca wanted to visit. William walked behind Rebecca and Alexia with his hands jammed in his pockets, staring at the floor. Watching a play was not his idea of a good way to spend the time, but he could always use the time to think. Rebecca brought their tickets and they all sat together in the front row. William watched as the lights dimmed and the curtain was raised. Standing on the stage was a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a white dress. William stared up at her, recognising her immediately. Throughout the entire play, William stared at her. Her eyes and hair made her look just like Annette. Sherry had grown up into a fine young woman in William's opinion. When the play was over, William stood up and headed off to the exit. Alexia saw this and cut off his escape. Grabbing his arm, Alexia led William backstage, nobody questioning them when Rebecca walked ahead of them flashing her BSAA badge. Eventually, they reached a door with Sherry's name on it.

"Err, I can't do this." William said. Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sherry called from within. Rebecca opened the door and Alexia gave William a push into the room. As the door shut behind him, William looked at the woman sat at the make up counter. Sherry looked up and caught sight of him in the mirror. She spun around on her chair and faced him.

"Daddy?" Sherry asked, her voice wavering slightly. William just stood silently as Sherry stood up and walked towards him. He was still wearing his BSAA security card clipped to his shirt, which showed his name and photo. Sherry suddenly ran up and embraced him. "Daddy, you're back? How?" Sherry buried her head in William's shoulder, tears of joy running out of her eyes. William just ran his hand through her hair.

"Sherry, my wonderful girl." William choked out, "You've grown." Sherry lifted her head to look at his eyes.

"Daddy? How did you come back?" Sherry asked softly.

"I-I was given a second chance." William stammered, "I know I didn't give you the best childhood, but I've always loved you. It just took a lot for me to notice that." Sherry put her head back on William's shoulder.

"Does this mean mom's coming back to?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know." William stated, a tear rolling out of his eye and down his cheek.

_AN: Rate and review please, hope this wasn't too sappy._


	7. Chapter 7

Rebuild

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is owned by Capcom.

Barry Burton sat behind his desk, reading through Albert Wesker's personnel file. Standing around his office were Rebecca, Alexia and William. All four had been there since William got back from meeting his daughter.

"So, what do we do with Wesker?" Burton asked, "He's not stupid, he'll have noticed by now that you two have been happier and will probably work it out on his own what we've been doing." Barry paused to scratch his chin before continuing, "Any ideas?"

"He's not got any family." William said, "His only friends aside from me are all dead. He's alone in the world."

"That's sad." Rebecca said, sitting on a counter and swinging her feet.

"It can't really be helped," Alexia stated, leaning against the wall, "Considering what Wesker's path in life was."

"That still doesn't change the fact that someone must have been close to Wesker." Rebecca sighed, "We just have to find them." Barry leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling of his office. This was the hardest thing they were going to do. Creating an AI of someone was quite easy with modern technology. Finding someone was easier still. But Wesker didn't have any long lost relatives to be reunited with. The only people anyone could consider as Wesker's parents were long since dead.

"How about if we held a party for him." Rebecca suggested.

"What, a 'surprise you have no friends or family' party?" Alexia sarcastically remarked. Rebecca jumped up off the counter she'd been sitting on.

"That's a great idea. We could have a surprise party – the surprise being a reunion of his old workmates!" Rebecca said, causing Barry to nearly fall out of his chair, Alexia to hit her hand against her head and William to drop a glass onto the floor.

Chris, Jill and Claire all sat in Chris' office, coming up with new pranks they could play on the former Umbrella scientists by surfing the web and finding funny pranks.

"Got anything yet?" Chris asked.

"Nope." Jill answered.

"Nada." Claire added. Rebecca walked into the office and slammed the door. Pacing straight up to Chris' desk and shutting his laptop, Rebecca glared at him.

"We're throwing a party for Wesker, and you're going." Rebecca stated, angrily.

"First off..." Chris began.

"You've been rude and horrid to them all ever since they got here." Rebecca stated, "Everyone else in the building doesn't have a problem with them, they either act civil to them or leave them alone. You three on the other hand go out of your way to make their lives miserable."

"But..." Chris and Claire said together.

"But nothing. All three of you are going to the party, and don't tell Wesker. It's a surprise party and if he finds out I'll come after all three of you." Rebecca fumed.

Wesker sat in the squad room, completing William's paperwork for him as well as his own. The squad room was in near total darkness, the only illumination coming from Wesker's desk lamp and his computer monitor. Finishing off the paperwork, Wesker turned his attention to his email inbox. As he did so, a message flashed up from Jill.

"Go to the canteen, urgent." Wesker read off the message. Shutting down his computer and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, Wesker walked to the lifts and went down to the canteen. Walking past the windows facing into the canteen, Wesker noticed it was dark in the room, not a single light was on. Pulling his handgun out, Wesker pushed the door open slowly.

"SURPRISE!" Rebecca shouted as she flipped the lights back on. Wesker felt the handgun fall out of his hand and fall on his foot. The canteen had been cleared to provide a large space. There was some bottles of beer and other refreshments on a table at the side of the room. The former STARS were there, with Rebecca and Barry being very happy and Chris and Jill having faces that could turn milk sour. Claire was there chatting with Sherry. Leon and Ada were standing in a corner talking. Alexia and William walked over to him. Alexia took his jacket off him as William took the fallen handgun.

"We thought that since we had nice things happen to us, you deserved one too." Alexia explained, pulling Wesker away from the doors as he stared at the scene from behind his sunglasses, which thankfully hid his surprise. Although it wasn't unpleasent, Wesker did not like surprises very much. In no time, William had jammed a glass of champagne in Wesker's hand and Barry was attempting to get Wesker to eat some sandwiches he'd bribed Jill into making.

Rebecca stuck some dance music on to try to liven the party up a little. Chris pulled Jill onto the dance floor, which gave Leon and Ada enough time to run out the door, tugging on each others hands. Wesker stood in the corner of the room, watching the dancing and sipping his drink.

"No chance, Albert." Alexia said, grabbing Wesker's arm, "You are not going to miss out no your own party." Before Wesker could stop her, Alexia dragged him onto the dance floor. This triggered an outbreak of people fiddling with their phones. Wesker sighed, knowing full well that tomorrow, the footage would be going viral around the BSAA. Deciding to give them something to film, Wesker and Alexia started doing a waltz in time with the music.

That night, Wesker staggered to his room from a combination of tiredness and drink. Downstairs, some of the others were still making merry with the booze, which meant that tomorrow everyone would be nursing hangovers and no work was going to get done. Wesker kicked his shoes off and threw himself onto his bed, for once the shadow of a smile on his face.

_AN: I know people have been looking forward to this chapter, and I hope I did alright. Rate and review please._


	8. Chapter 8

Rebuild

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is owned by Capcom.

Alexia and William sat in the canteen, eating their breakfast in silence. Last night's party had taken it's toll on both of them. Judging by the behaviour of other members of the BSAA, they weren't the only ones suffering. Rebecca Chambers had staggered into the room moaning about the overhead lights being too bright and Barry Burton had walked straight into a wall because he had been covering his eyes. When Wesker came in, Alexia and William had expected him to be staggering around. Instead, he walked normally and sat down.

"Morning." Wesker said, in a slightly nicer tone than usual. And unlike William and Alexia, he didn't seem hungover.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" William blurted out. Wesker shrugged.

"Seventeen bottles."

"What? I only had eight and I have a headache like a jack-hammer is going at my head." William whined, "It's not fair." Alexia was about to say something but was cut off by Chris Redfield storming through the doors and shouting.

"Everyone to the situation room, now!" Chris shouted, causing several people to hold their heads and moan about the noise.

Once everyone had made their way from the canteen to the situation room, Chris started the meeting. Jill, Barry and Chris were standing at the front next to a projector. William and Wesker were leaning against a wall. Terry, Gary, Alexia and Rebecca were all sitting down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a serious problem." Chris began.  
"Yeah, Wesker drank all the booze." Terry quipped, causing both him and Gary to burst into fits of laughter. Both of which were stopped when they noticed Jill was giving them her stare of death.

"Apart from how much Wesker and Birkin drank last night, the problem is in Antartica." Chris tried to continue.

"Yeah, it's cold!" Gary shouted, causing yet more laughter. This time, they received death stares off both Jill and Alexia.

"The problem is that a few hours ago we found signs of life where there shouldn't be any." Chris stated.

"Yeah, on Mars." Terry joked. This time, Barry and Wesker joined in the death stares, Wesker merely looking over his glasses. Gary visibly paled. From where he was standing, Chris could see it. Having been a repeat victim of that particular look back in STARS, Chris could sympathise with Gary. Slightly. Chris pressed a button on the projector. Behind him, the screen showed an image of what looked like a crater.

"This is the remains of the Umbrella facility in the Antartica which served as a research lab for the Ashfords." Chris stated. Alexia shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "Four hours ago, we picked up signs of life coming from within the remains of the facility.

"I thought all Umbrella facilities were rigged to blow up?" Rebecca asked.

"They were, it seems that the explosion just wasn't powerful enough to destroy everything." Chris answered.

"B-But there shouldn't be anything left!" Alexia exclaimed, "The self-destruct system was designed to wipe out the entire base!" Chris nodded slowly.

"True, but for some reason, parts of the facility are still intact. And we have intelligence that suggests that some salvage group is going in to steal whatever they can get their hands on. Namely, anything they can grab that isn't nailed down, burnt to a crisp or otherwise useless." Chris stated, "For that reason, we're going to go to Antartica by plane and stop them."

"Why is it so important we stop them?" William asked.

"Although it's a remote possibility, we cannot risk them getting their hands on any samples of T-Veronica virus which might still be there." Chris stated.

A couple of hours later, their plane landed a couple of miles away from the ruins. Terry and Gary were the first off the plane, waving their machine guns around. Chris and Jill walked off next, with Wesker and Birkin behind them. Bringing up the rear were Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Alexia Ashford. As she got off the plane, Alexia stared ahead blankly. Just being back in Antartica was bringing back bad memories of things she did not want to remember.

_Having made her way to the bottom of the base, Alexia was standing next to the base of her beloved ant hill. All around her, ants were flying around the hill and onto the walls. Reaching out her left hand, Alexia gently stroked the side of the hill. Somewhere above her, she heard the sound of someone running across the walkway. Looking up, she could see a man in a green uniform running into the control room. Chris Redfield. Alexia tensed her right hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall. There was only one reason he could be heading for the control room. To set off the self-destruct system._

Noticing that Alexia was no longer at her side, Rebecca turned around. Alexia was standing just outside the aircraft, staring blankly. Ahead of her, the rest of the group with the exception of Barry headed onward. Rebecca looked back as Alexia visibly shuddered. Walking up to her, Rebecca put her hand on Alexia's shoulder.

"Come on." Rebecca said quietly. Alexia seemed to come around then, glancing at Rebecca and then Barry before walking briskly towards the rest of the group.

"Is something up with her?" Barry asked. Rebecca nodded.

"I've never seen her so quiet. You don't think?"

"This is probably bringing a lot of her memories to the surface. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to bring her out here." Barry stated.

Standing over the area where the raiders had drilled through the snow and found their way into the ruined Umbrella complex, Chris and Jill considered their next move. Gary and Terry stood guard as Alexia walked briskly over. Wesker and William were also standing around. Chris turned around as Alexia walked near to him.

"What's our best move?" Chris asked her, glaring. Alexia walked over and looked into the hole.

"They seem to have got into the storage area." Alexia commented, "They're far from the labs, but it wouldn't take long for them to get there if the doors are all open."

"Why would all the doors be open?" Jill snapped.

"Because, when the self-destruct system was activated, all the locks were released." Alexia explained, "On some doors, the locks were the only thing holding them shut." Rebecca and Barry finally caught up with the rest of the group.

"How do we get in?" Barry asked. Chris shrugged.

"Same way as the raiders. Through this hole." Chris said as Rebecca leaned over the hole.

"It's quite a drop." Rebecca commented, "We're going to need rope."

Having secured some ropes to some poles that had been shoved into the ground, Chris and Jill descended first, followed by Rebecca and Alexia. When Alexia reached the floor, she stumbled slightly. The room had clearly been burnt out, with only the walls surviving intact, but even they had signs of damage on them.

"Which way now?" Chris asked her. Alexia barely heard him.

_As Alexia came around, she was aware that the self-destruct siren was going full-blast. Turning around, Alexia saw Claire and Chris Redfield staring at her, their backs to the Linear Launcher. Alexia knew she wasn't going to make it out in time. Whilst she knew many things, there were a great many more that were a mystery to her. One such thing was how to fly a plane. So, Alexia decided that if she wasn't going to survive, then neither were they. Watching as Claire tried to make a break for it, Alexia raised her arm, blocking Claire's path with fire. Claire stopped and turned as Alexia walked closer to her, her eyes clouded with one emotion. Hatred._

"Which way?" Chris repeated, slightly annoyed. Alexia shook her head slightly to clear her mind before answering.

"North." Alexia answered, uneasily, "I think." Chris looked around, trying to get his bearings.

"Where does that take us?" Jill asked.

"Towards the lift leading to the labs." Chris answered.

"The lift itself won't be useable, but we might be able to use the emergency ladder set into the side of the wall." Alexia added. Behind her, William and Wesker dropped down into the room. Chris started to walk towards the door Alexia had pointed out. As he did so, Alexia looked around, her movements shaky and erratic.

"What's up with her?" William asked, pointing to her.

"She's probably remembering." Wesker stated, coldly, "This place probably brings back a lot of memories for her. She shouldn't have come."

Chris walked towards the lift doors. They were blown slightly open and had scorch marks on them. Chris pushed against one of the doors, which moved with very little resistance. Looking down the shaft, Chris could see the lift at the bottom, the cables having snapped and fallen onto it. Turning on his torch, Chris looked towards the walls to find the emergency ladder. Hanging out of the wall on his right were the remnants of the ladder, which Chris didn't trust to hold any weight whatsoever. Further down, the ladder had entirely collapsed. One thing was for sure, they were not going down that way, and the raiders hadn't either. Which meant they'd have had to have used the emergency lift shaft. Chris walked over to it and pried the doors open. The last time he had seen it, he'd been flying out of it and at a Harrier when an explosion occurred. Now, the lift had fallen back down the shaft, which also worked worse for wear. The thick safety glass which had encased the shaft had been destroyed. Below him, Chris could see the remains of the control room and the platform where he'd had to fight Alexia. Chris looked around. Set into the wall was the ladder, which seemed more than capable of taking weight. Behind him, Rebecca and Alexia walked over, Alexia stopping when she saw the shaft.

_Before she could reach Claire, a sharp pain in her back stopped Alexia in her tracks and made her fall to her knees in pain. That man had just shot her again. Alexia could feel the virus inside her starting up again. Bracing herself, Alexia felt her lower body expand upward and her upper body go skyward. Closing her eyes, she could feel her body being pulled apart and rebuilt._

"Alexia?" Rebecca called, waving her hand in front of Alexia's face, pulling her back into reality, "Where does this shaft lead to?" Alexia noticed that Chris had already gone down, with Jill about to follow him. Behind her; Wesker and Birkin were checking their guns. With Terry and Gary still on the surface to cut off the raider's escape route, they'd be the one's charging in. Rebecca, Alexia and Barry would be backup.

"It goes down to the prison area. From there, we can get to the labs by either going through the residential quarters or rapelling down the side of the walkway by the control room." Alexia stated, trying to clear her head yet again of painful memories she didn't particularly need to resurface, not again.

_AN: Yep, another week late update. Uni really takes it toll on writing time, not helped by me constantly pushing this behind my other two fics. I've had to split what I was going to have in this chapter up into two chapters. Just incase anyone didn't know, the bits in italics were Alexia's memories of the events in Code Veronica._


	9. Chapter 9

Rebuild

Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is owned by Capcom.

Alexia let go of the ladder as she eased her body through the gap at the bottom of the lift shaft. The lift doors had been blown open during the explosion, and they'd jammed in that position. Looking around, Alexia could tell they'd have to head up before heading down, the prison area was totally ruined. Apart from the stairs heading back up to the control room and the lift shaft, the place was caved in. Alexia turned and slowly walked up the stairs, feeling like a condemned person walking up to the gallows. At the top of the stairs, Chris and Jill were standing at one end of the walkway, looking down at the lower walkway that led to the laboritories. Alexia paused at the top of the stairs as Wesker and Birkin walked past her.

_She'd taken too much damage, what was left of her humanity knew that. Far below her, Chris stood with his weapon ready, watching as her body flailed around. Suddenly, her top half came away as her wings moved quicker. Alexia rose up in the air. The Linear Launcher poped out of it's socket. Chris started to move towards it._

"Alexia? Are you alright?" Rebecca asked quietly.

_Alexia fired a stream of fire at Chris, trying desperately to avoid his attacks with the Linear Launcher. She knew she was going to die down there. There was no hope of escape. The best she could do was to take Chris with her. Pausing to recover slightly before attacking again, Alexia moved as Chris fired his Launcher. The discharge was too close to her, there was no way she would be able to dodge or avoid it._

"Alexia? What's wrong?" Barry joined in, standing next to Rebecca.

_Alexia felt the explosion start inside her. The energy was tearing her apart. She moved her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Her body expanded due to the force of the explosion. For a brief moment, Alexia could see clearly. Chris was staring up at her, the Linear Launcher dropped to the floor, his arm shielding his eyes from the light. Alexia's vision turned blue from the light, then she knew no more._

"Argh!" Alexia screamed, dropping to her knees and continuing to scream loudly. Chris and Jill turned to see the source of the noise.

"Shut her up, she'll give away our position!" Chris hissed. Rebecca did the only thing she could think of besides comforting Alexia. She flipped Chris the bird before hugging Alexia to her.

"Hush, it's okay." Rebecca said, soothingly, "What you're remembering, it's your old life. The old you. That person is dead. All that matters is who you are now." Rebecca stroked Alexia's hair as she turned her head up to look. Behind Rebecca, Barry stood silently. Chris and Jill turned back to watching the walkway below them.

"Look," Jill whispered, pointing. Far below them, two people were standing on the lower walkway.

"I've told you, we need to set up that comm link. That is your job here." A big, gruff man said. Next to him, a skinny, younger man in a white lab coat stood leaning against the railing.

"And I'm telling you that's impossible with what's down here. We're under too much snow and concrete to use wireless. We need a functioning satellite on the surface and there isn't one." The younger man shouted. To the men's left, two other men came out of one of the labs dragging a body.

"Boss, we found this one in the water tank, what do you want us to do with him?"

"Toss him over the side." The burly man said flippantly.

"NO!" The skinny man shouted, running in front of the two men and stopping them from throwing the body over the side. The burly man watched.

"If he's dead, he either deserves a decent burial or to be left where he was found, not chucked down into the pit like a piece of rubbish!" The skinny man shouted. The shouting got Alexia's attention. She staggered over to Chris and Jill and looked down.

"Very well, since it is your lab he was found in, you can take care of it." The burly man announced, "You two, are the pumps working yet?"

"Yes sir," The two men saluted, "The pumps are extracting the waste water now."

"Good, head back to the silo." The burly man stated. The two men saluted again and ran around to the centre doors. "I want my uplink, Shaper. That's what you were hired to provide. If I don't get it in the next four hours, that man goes over the side and you will be joining him." The burly man marched off, leaving the skinny man whom Alexia, Chris and Jill assumed to be Shaper alone with the body.

"Man, what a slave driver." Shaper sighed as he walked around the body, giving Alexia a good view of it, "Well, let's get you back to the lab." Shaper grabbed the body under it's arms and started dragging it back into the lab. Alexia was about to say something before Chris grabbed her arm.

Chris and Alexia stood by the ropes they had found. It was obvious these had been used by the men to rappel down to the lower walkway. Chris took hold of one and Alexia took hold of the other.

"I want you all to follow as quickly as you can." Chris stated, holding onto the rope, "We need to find out what is going on. We're going to interrogate Shaper." Chris and Alexia then rappelled down to the lower walkway. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Alexia started running towards the lab. Chris ran after her as she ran into the room. In front of her, Shaper was standing next to the water tank, pressing a few buttons.

"I can't send you back downstairs, they'll notice when the water freezes up. You'll be safe in there." Shaper stated, placing his hand against the tank. Chris stepped in front of Alexia and pulled out his handgun.

"Freeze!" Chris shouted. Shaper put his hands above his head. "Turn around, slowly." Shaper turned, showing a very young face and piercing blue eyes.

"You don't need the guns. You're BSAA, right?" Shaper said. Chris nodded, "You shouldn't have come." Chris motioned with his gun for Shaper to move away from the chamber. As he did so, Chris noticed who had been put in the tank. Alfred Ashford.

"How?" Alexia asked, "He was dead."

"I found him and put him back in the water tank." Chris stated, "Who were those men you were talking with earlier, Shaper?"

"The two goons, I don't know." Shaper stated, walked to a chair and sitting down, "The big guy is John Bennedict."

"What're you all doing down here?" Chris asked. Behind him, Jill and Wesker ran in, their guns out as well.

"They're planning on their revenge against their employer." Shaper said.

"Who employed them?" Jill asked, "And why did they employ you?"

"We all worked for the same employer." Shaper sighed, "We worked for the Umbrella Corporation. Bennedict and his men worked in the Sanitation Department, cleaning up and covering up Umbrella's dirty little secrets."

"And you? You don't look military." Alexia asked, folding her arms.

"I was one of the senior staff in the IT department of Umbrella's Paris Headquarters, 'til they shut the place down and summarily discharged everyone still alive from there." Chris raised his eyebrow at that.

"Still alive?" Chris asked.

"After the raids."

"Raids?" Chris asked. Shaper stared at him.

"You remember your sister broke into the Paris facility and got locked up on Rockfort Island for her troubles?" Shaper asked. Chris nodded. "The same night she broke in, Morpheus Duvall was making happy with Umbrella's latest pet project." Jill and Chris both stared at each other.

"You mean, my sister broke in the same night as that vain freak?" Chris shouted. Shaper nodded.

"He was the only reason she was able to get as far as she did." Shaper stated, "Duvall came in with a team of men who were all heavily armed. They cut through security on the lower floors like a hot knife through butter. Security was diverted from the higher floors, where Claire was running around, to the lower floors."

"Why would they do that?" William asked.

"Because they knew what Duvall was after." Shaper stated, "Umbrella made him the fall guy for the events at the Arklay Mansion and the subsequent destruction of both the Arklay facility and the Racoon City facility. Duvall was after proof that he'd been set up, and he was prepared to blackmail Umbrella for that proof. He took massive amounts of the T virus, as well as the experimental TG Virus sample."

"How do you know all this?" Wesker asked, "IT didn't usually handle sensitive information and Umbrella was good at keeping secrets."

"Because I was the one who received his ransom video." Shaper answered, "He sent it unencrypted to the Paris facility. Due to the fact that the IT department was one of the few departments not affected by the previous nights raid, and the fact I was working late, I got the video feed. He said he'd taken the Spencer Rain cruise ship hostage and had the T Virus. If Umbrella didn't give in to his demands, he'd launch missiles carrying the T Virus at major cities from an Umbrella base."

"But that incident didn't come to much, did it? Duvall died and the base was destroyed, along with the Spencer Rain and a waste disposal facility." Wesker stated.

"So, what is Bennedict planning to do?" Chris asked.

Shaper sat down at his desk, staring at the people in the room holding guns pointed at him. Beside him, Alexia was standing in front of the water tank, looking at her brother.

"Answer me, what is Bennedict planning?" Chris shouted.

"He's brought in missles and he's filling the warheads with the waste water from under the tank." Shapter stated. Alexia turned her head sharply.

"What?" Alexia shouted.

"Do you know something about that?" Chris asked.

"The waste water, it's got to be the remains of the water that was in the tank. Which means, it's infected with T-Veronica." Shaper nodded.

"Where's he planning to target?" Jill asked.

"I don't know." Shaper said, "But those missiles will never fly. He needs to hijack an Umbrella satellite to use them, that's why he hired me. But this facility is useless, the sattelite dish is beyond repair." Chris thought for a moment.

"So, without the satellite, the bombs are useless?" Shaper shook his head.

"Even without the satellites, Bennedict can fire the missiles. The satellite just makes it easier." Alexia walked away from the water tank door and to the rest of the group.

"Is there any way to stop the missiles?" Alexia asked. Shaper nodded. Behind him, the water tank door silently opened.

"If you can trigger the missile's self destruct system, they'll blow up here instead." Shaper stated, "Of course, the T-Veronica fallout won't be contained very well, so you should-" Shaper was cut off when a hand forced its way through his body, ripping out his heart. Shaper was dead before he hit the floor.

"Alfred!" Alexia screamed. Standing in front of the water tank, his arm covered in blood, was Alfred Ashford. His skin was a very pale white and his eyes looked sunken.

Alexia started to walk towards Alfred, but Barry held her back.

"Let me go!" Alexia shouted. Barry just pointed at Alfred's feet, where a puddle was slowly forming. Alexia realised instantly what had caused her brother to wake up.

"Alfred." Alexia said sadly. Alfred lifted his head, his eyes locked onto his sister. There wasn't a hint of recognition in them.

"Get her out of here, she shouldn't have to witness this." Jill ordered. Barry started to tug Alexia out of the room.

"No! Alfred!" Alexia shouted as she was pulled out of the lab. As the doors closed, the sound of gunfire rang out. "Alfred!" Alexia shouted. Barry's grip did not relent until the lab doors reopened and the group walked out of the room calmly.

"The water tank. Will it hold him?" Chris asked Alexia.

"Huh?"

"He mutated as you left the room. We had to use suppressing fire to trap him in the water tank. We've set the tank to submerge. Will it hold him?" Chris asked.

"Not for very long." Alexia answered.

"How long?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe." Alexia replied sadly. Chris walked in front and turned to his team.

"Alright, we have fifteen minutes to stop Bennedict and his men and get out of here. The priority is to stop them. Getting out is going to be a luxury we might not get." Jill put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chris, it's okay. We're going to stop those missiles, no matter what." Chris watched as everyone nodded before leading them towards the centre door.

_AN: And yet again, I've stretched the chapter out longer than I meant to originally. I would have written everything I wanted to in this chapter, but it would have ended up being way too long. Rate and review please._


	10. Chapter 10

Rebuild

Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

The BSAA members ran down the corridor towards the room where Bennedict had set up an impromptu launch centre. It was minimally staffed – only Benedict and a couple of grunts manning computers.

"Set launch co-ordinates." Bennedict commanded, "BSAA Headquarters, America." From their hiding place, Rebecca gasped.

"He's going to attack the base?" Rebecca whispered.

"Sir, that's a civilian area!" One of the grunts protested.

"They've been infiltrated by Umbrella, we must consider them a lost cause and abandon them." Bennedict stated bluntly.

"Infiltrated?" Wesker whispered as Chris drew his gun. Following his lead, everyone drew their weapons and silently turned them towards the men, covering them.

"Freeze!" Chris shouted, pointing his gun at Bennedict's head, "Put your hands in the air and turn around."

"Heh, Umbrella's lapdog is here at last." Bennedict chuckled, slowly turning around. This only infuriated Chris.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BENNEDICT!" Chris roared, "The only Umbrella lapdog here is you." Bennedict just pointed towards Alexia, Wesker and William.

"And yet I count three of Umbrella's finest standing amongst your ranks." Bennedict pointed out.

"We're not Umbrella's any more!" Wesker shouted back. This only caused Bennedict to laugh.

"People like you never change." The computer interrupted any more dialog between them.

"Warning, the missile self destruct systems have been activated." The computer warned.

"What?" Bennedict shouted in surprise. The computer crackled slightly.

"Bennedict, I'm sorry but I cannot allow the launch to proceed." Shaper's voice echoed through the speaker, "I've rewired the missile controls, attempting to fire them results in the self destruct system activating. I've set it so only I can override it. But since this recording is playing, I'm probably...indisposed. Goodbye." The computer speakers died.

"The traitorous little brat." Bennedict growled, "I should have been more careful. Still, I didn't expect one of Umbrella's IT techies to show a backbone."

"T-Minus twenty minutes and counting." The computer announced.

"Guess we're not getting out of here." Bennedict sighed, before the grunts reached for their weapons, causing Wesker, William, Jill and Barry to shoot them down. Bennedict used the opportunity to duck behind cover and move around the room until he was out of the doors. Running after him, they watched as he ran out onto the walkway, only to get impaled through the chest like Shaper before him and thrown over the side. Unfortunately for Bennedict, he wasn't stabbed through the heart like Shaper had been. The team heard his screams echo up as he fell down into the pit.

Chris and Jill raised their weapons as behind them; Barry, Rebecca, Wesker, Alexia and William did the same. Staggering around the corner, clearly worse for the wear was Alfred Ashford. It was clear now that he was infected with T-Veronica.

"What're we gonna do?" Jill asked.

"Aim for his heart." Alexia suggested, firing a round at her brother. Taking their cues from her, the others followed on with a barage that pushed Alfred back towards the railings. When he reached the railings, Alfred slumped down onto his knees.

"Now, run!" Alexia shouted, "He'll regenerate if we let him." Alexia and Rebecca rushed forward and towards the ropes that hung from the upper walkway. Chris and Jill continued to fire their weapons at Alfred as Alexia and Rebecca climbed the ropes, with Wesker and William standing under them to catch them if they fell. The two girls got to the upper walkway. Rebecca stayed by the ropes to help Barry up, since he started climbing the rope as soon as she got off it. Alexia lay down with her head and arms hanging over the railings. Pointing her gun down, Alexia started to help Jill and Chris keep Alfred at bay with suppressing fire.

"T-Minus fifteen minutes and counting." The computer announced as Barry climbed over the railing and joined Alexia. William and Wesker started to climb up the ropes as Chris and Jill moved back. When Wesker threw himself over the railings and William climbed up with Rebecca's help, Chris and Jill holstered their guns and started to climb. As they did so, William and Wesker joined in with the suppressing fire. Quickly, Chris and Jill climbed over the railing.

"Let's go." Chris announced, heading for the stairs. The group ran for the stairs as the walkway shuddered. Alfred had climbed up after them. The group stood by the stairs; Chris, Jill and Alexia near the front. Alfred rolled his head around once before walking towards them. By now, the patches of his skin visible had taken on a sickly green tinge. Wasting no time, Chris, Jill and Alexia opened fire, hitting Alfred squarely in the head and the heart. Alfred staggered backward before dropping to his knees, his movements sickeningly familiar to both Chris and Alexia.

Alexia stared as before her, Alfred started to mimic her own movements from years before. Chris stood next to her with his gun pointing at Alfred's form as he changed. As Alfred changed, Alexia noticed the walkway was shaking.  
"Quick, down the stairs!" Alexia shouted, "There's too much weight, the walkway's going to collapse!" The group rushed down the stairs as Alfred's mutation put more strain on the walkway. Chris stood back, holding his gun until he realised what would happen and ran for the stairs. By this time, the rest of the group had run down the stairs and Chris could see Rebecca and Barry climbing the ladder in the emergency lift shaft. Behind him, Alfred's mutation finished, causing the struts holding the walkway up to groan loudly once before giving away from the wall. Slowly, the walkway started to fall. Chris jumped for the bottom of the stairs as they fell down, pulled by the walkway until it gave away. Chris flew through the air and grabbed for the ledge, holding on by the ends of his fingers.

"Chris, give me your hand." Alexia shouted above him, holding her arm out to him. Chris stared upward, knowing full-well that he was too heavy for Alexia to help pull him up. If he grabbed her hand, they could both go over the side.

"Go." Chris stated.

"But Chris..." Alexia began.

"Go! Now!" Chris shouted at her. Wesker walked over to them. From his position, Chris could see Wesker look at both himself and Alexia.

"Go Alexia, the others are waiting for you." Wesker stated. Chris watched as she walked away. Wesker turned and knelt down, holding out his hand. Chris stared at it.

"Redfield." Wesker started before pausing, "Chris, I'm not going to leave. You can shout as loud as you like, but you're going to need my help to get up." Chris stared upward, trying to find any hint of malice in Wesker's words or actions. He moved his right hand up and grabbed Wesker's hand. Wesker grabbed on with his other hand and hauled Chris up. Once Chris' feet were on the ground, Wesker pulled him towards the ladder before forcing Chris at the ladder to go up before him.

Reaching the top of the lift shaft, Rebecca and Barry started to run back to the place they'd gotten in. Behind them, Jill and Alexia, ran followed by William. Eventually, Chris reached the top of the shaft and stood at the entrance as Wesker climbed to the top of the ladder and got off. The two men stood staring at each other. Chris held out his hand.

"Wesker, thanks." Chris said, barely believing that he was saying them.

"We're not out yet." Wesker stated, "Hold your thanks til then." Chris nodded before running for the room they'd entered the facility through. Wesker ran behind him.

Rebecca and Barry climbed up the ropes to the surface.

"Barry, what's happening?" Terry asked, holding out his hand to help Barry.

"Long story short, the missiles are on self-destruct, we don't have long to get out of here. Head back to the plane. Terry and Gary nodded before running, Rebecca going after them. Barry stayed behind to help Alexia and William up. Jill climbed up next, not needing any help. She took over, letting Barry go to the plane so she could wait for Chris. Chris climbed up next, followed by Wesker. Once he was out, the three of them ran back to the plane.

As the plane rose in the air and sped away from Antartica, leaving the site to the explosion behind them as the missiles blew up, the group sat in the cargo plane, taking stock.

"We're going to need some way of stopping the contamination." Chris stated.

"The pilot contacted the White House, they're sending over a hazmat team to bury whatever remains of the base in concrete." Jill stated. The pair of them turned to look at the three former Umbrella employees sitting together opposite them in silence.

"They pulled through today, didn't they." Barry stated, sitting down next to Chris, "Even you can't deny it. They're different people now." Chris nodded, before standing up and walking to Wesker.

"Wesker, thank you." Chris said, holding out his hand. This time, the former STARS captain shook it. Chris sat back down. "When we land, you're free to go. We'll set you up with new identities and a new life anywhere you want." Wesker turned to Alexia and William. The three of them nodded to each other.

"We're staying." Wesker stated bluntly. Chris and Jill's eyes opened wider.

"After today, there's no way we're going to leave." William said, "What happened was a direct result of our research."

"That makes us responsible for stopping any more Bennedict's." Alexia finished off, letting a smile settle on her face. Chris and Jill smiled back.

"See Chris, people can change if you let them." Barry stated, turning to look out of the window, "We've all been through hell in some form. Now, we have the chance to rebuild our lives. Together." The plane sailed high in the sky, heading for the place the Umbrella scientists no longer called Base, but Home.

_AN: Yep, I know it's cliched as hell, but there it is. The story's ended. I'm going to leave the fiction marked 'In-Progress' though, I might decide to add small chapters here and there as special chapters. For those who missed the humour the earlier chapter had, if I do add extra chapters, I'll try to bring some of that humour back. Let me know what you think, reviews help me improve._


	11. Halloween Special 2010

Rebuild

Halloween Special 2010

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is owned by Capcom

_AN: And so, here's the first 'special' since I ended the story arc. The only reason I'm adding these to the fic and not creating one-shots for them is it's easier to add to an existing fic than make a one-shot and have to explain exactly what Alexia, William and Wesker are doing alive and in the BSAA._ _Enjoy!_

Halloween, the time of the year that people started dressing up in costumes, getting slammed and being silly. Wesker had never understood it. The only thing he'd had a use for it was scaring Brad Vickers senseless back in the STARS office. It had never ceased to amaze Wesker that even a plastic spider hanging over his desk was cue for Chickenheart to go running for the Supply Closet. Except the time when he'd run into the Supply Closet to see Jill standing there, dressed in a spider costume with a red hourglass shape on her tummy. Watching Brad run back out of the Supply Closet and straight into Barry Burton, knocking them both to the floor where Brad fainted as Jill came out of the closet and stood over him had made Wesker's day. So it was slightly understandable that he was annoyed to get to the Squad Room to find that Terry and Gary had covered his desk in plastic spiders and put Jack-O-Lanterns wherever they could.

"What is going on?" Wesker asked, staring at the two from behind his ever-present sunglasses.

"Err, nothing." Terry stuttered. Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"So why is my desk covered in plastic spiders?"

"Um, Valentine's orders." Terry said, before running out of the room.

"Jill asked for this?" Wesker swept the plastic spiders into a box and dumped it in Jill's office.

Chris sat in his office with Jill and Claire. The three of them had a great idea to celebrate Halloween, they were going to cover up all the BSAA logos with Umbrella logos and dress as Wesker, Alexia and Annette Birkin. Originally, Chris had hoped to get Barry to dress up as William, but Barry had said something about them not being very funny and refused. Chris watched as Jill and Claire finished off pinning their fake ID badges on. Chris smiled before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Guess it's time to have some fun." Chris smirked.

Wesker, Alexia and William sat in the canteen, chatting as Chris walked in, followed by Claire and Jill. From their table, only Alexia could see the entrance, which meant she started laughing the moment Chris walked in.

"What is so amusing?" Wesker asked as Chris walked up to the cashier with something.

"I want to have this food without paying for it because I'm Captain Wesker." Chris shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. This only caused Alexia to laugh louder. Wesker and William turned around. For some reason, Chris had thought that the best way to dress up as his former boss was to wear a black suit, a black t-shirt and a hat with "I'm evil, look busy." written on the rim. The poor cashier tried to explain to Chris that regardless of who he was, he would still have to pay for his meal. Chris just tilted his head so his eyes were visible over the rims of the sunglasses.

"You're going to be very sorry." Chris said, in a very accurate imitation of Wesker, causing William to start laughing and even Barry to raise a smile. As Chris walked off after paying for his food, Claire stuck her hand in a fridge and pulled out a purple yoghurt.

"What? This isn't precious G virus!" Claire exclaimed loudly, causing Alexia to pound on the table, tears rolling out of her eyes. Wesker smiled as William looked confused. Claire walked up to the cashier.

"Excuse me, do you know where my husband's gone?" Claire asked loudly, "He's about five foot sixx, brown hair and swears he's the cleverest man alive. Oh and he also strokes a vial of liquid and calls it his precious." This was too much for Barry, who joined in the laughter. Claire walked over to Chris and sat down, the pair of them giggling, knowing full well who was next. Jill grabbed a salad and walked over to the cashier, which was hard for her considering she was wearing high heels and a purple ball gown. When the cashier asked for the salad box so she could scan it, Jill smiled at her.

"You want it? You don't deserve it's power!" Jill shouted in a cut-glass British accent, making even Wesker laugh. After she paid and sat down, the three Umbrella employees looked at each other.

"Now that was funny." William stated, "We should do the same to them." Wesker nodded.

"Alexia, see if you can get the afternoon off and if possible, get Rebecca to come up to the squad room about two o'clock." Alexia smiled before walking off the ask Rebecca if she could have time off.

"What're we going to do?" William asked. Wesker just smiled and tapped the side of his head.

Having changed back into her own clothes and more comfortable footwear, Jill walked down the corridor to the squad room. Walking in, she noticed that only Terry and Gary were working. There was no sign of either Wesker or Birkin – although a loaf of bread had made it's way onto William's desk and a tub of butter. Jill noticed Rebecca sitting in her chair.

"Rebecca, why aren't you at the lab?" Jill asked.

"No work to be done." Rebecca stated as Barry walked into the room, followed by Chris.

"And why are you two down here?" Jill asked.

"Just thought we'd visit." Barry stated, walking into her office and leaning against the wall.

"That and we think Wesker and Birkin are up to something." Chris stated, "They've been grabbing clothes out of the supply rooms." As Chris leaned against the wall, Wesker and Birkin walked in looking decidedly different. William was wearing a white t-shirt, red vest and jeans whilst Wesker wore a pair of brown trousers, white t-shirt and green vest with his hair sticking up.

"Wow, sandwiches!" William exclaimed, running over to his desk and proceeding to make a pile of sandwiches before eating them very quickly. Wesker just walked behind his desk, sat down and leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk.

"What's got into them?" Chris asked. Rebecca and Barry just gave each other a look and smiled. Alexia walked in wearing blue trousers, a blue shirt with massive blue shoulder pads on it and a blue beret on her head. She walked up to Wesker's desk and frowned at him.

"Chris, where's the paperwork you were supposed to complete a week ago?" Alexia asked Wesker. Wesker just shrugged and put his hands behind his head, causing Rebecca and Barry to giggle.

"Chris, you do know what'll happen if Wesker catches you slacking off again." Alexia scoulded.

"Barry thinks Chris should do paperwork." William stated, taking a massive bite out of a sandwich. In response, Wesker just pulled a blank form out of his desk, folded it into an aeroplane and threw it across the room. By this point, the only person not laughing was Chris.

"Very cute, Redfield." Alexia stated before walking out the room.

"Work sucks." Wesker stated loudly, causing Jill to fall against her door laughing her head off.

Claire walked into the squad room, having been emailed by Jill to come down and watch something funny. When she did, she was greeted with 'Chris' sleeping at his desk whilst Jill stood in the doorway to her office. William had walked out a while ago.

"Why's Wesker dressed and acting like Chris?" Claire asked. Behind her, William walked back into the room, wearing a yellow vest and shaking like a leaf. Wesker chose that time to wake up and throw a rolled up ball of paper at him, causing William to shriek.

"Hey Chickenheart, Wesker's looking for you." Wesker said, "He said if he finds you, he's going to give you a stack of paperwork and handcuff you to your desk until it's done." William shrieked again and dived under his desk, knocking his chair over. Chris joined in the laughter as Alexia walked back in, wearing a green top, green trousers and white vest with a red cross on it.  
"Oh my, is anybody hurt?" Alexia said, walking around William's desk. "Oh no, a man!" Alexia screamed, pulling out some pepper spray and squirting it, causing Chris and Rebecca to laugh louder than anyone else. William came out from under his desk and Alexia guided him out the door, leaving Wesker to make paper aeroplanes and chuck them around the room.

"Why are they imitating you guys?" Claire asked.

"Dunno, but it's funny." Barry laughed. Alexia walked back in wearing a pair of purple hotpants over black shorts, a black t-shirt and a purple biker's jacket.

"Chris, you promised to take me to Silent Hill this weekend." Alexia whined, standing at Wesker's desk.

"Erm, I forgot." Wesker stated bluntly as William walked in, wearing combat trousers, a green t-shirt and black unbuttoned shirt over it, with a red wig on.

"Cla-aire!" William whined, holding out a jar of pickles, "Help me!"

"Oh no! Claire's got a boyfriend!" Wesker shouted, jumping over his desk and putting William in a choke hold, "Don't you dare touch my sister!" Wesker shouted, dragging William out the room with Alexia running after him. Claire was practically on the floor with laughter. The three of them walked back in and took a bow before walking out and getting changed.

_AN: Hope somebody actually enjoyed that chapter, because I kept laughing just thinking about it._


	12. Christmas Special 2010

Rebuild

Christmas Special

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom.

Wesker lay on his head, one hand holding a pillow down on his head. It was December, which meant that Chris Redfield would naturally try and annoy him. Like the time he'd run into the STARS office with an air horn, let it off right in Wesker's ear, screamed 'It's Christmas' in Wesker's face then proceeded to cover the room in silly string. Which wasn't to say that Wesker was the only person cowering in fear of what the BSAA would get up to around the holidays. In the rooms nearby, William Birkin and Alexia Ashford were both cringing in fear. William for similar reasons to Wesker, memories of colleagues using the holidays as an excuse to cause mayhem. Such as the time when some junior researcher had covered a BOW in fairy lights and try to make out that it was their christmas tree. While Alexia was crying into her pillow because this would be her first christmas without her brother, Alfred.

Sitting in the canteen for breakfast, the former Umbrella scientists ate in peace and quiet until the Redfields decided to change that. Claire ran into the room with an air horn and blasted it right in William's ear before covering Alexia in silly string and dumping a hat on her head. Alexia just glared at the female Redfield.

"Cheer up you grouches, it's CHRISTMAS!" Claire shouted.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Alexia muttered sarcastically. Which Claire missed on.

"Aww, you do like Christmas!" Claire squealed, enveloping Alexia in a hug.

"Help. Me." Alexia muttered, trying to throw Claire off her. Chris walked over and started taking pictures.

"Redfield, get your sister off Ms Ashford before she breaks something." Wesker ordered. Forgetting that in the BSAA, Wesker was Chris' subordinate, Chris lapsed into STARS mode and obeyed, picking his sister up off the startled Ashford and dumping Claire on her backside on the floor.

"Ow, floor's cold!" Claire shouted. Alexia stood up and headed for the lab.

"What's up with her?" Barry asked, walking over as Claire got up off the floor.

"Let's just say, it's going to be a hard christmas for her." William stated.

Alexia walked down to the lab and shut the door behind her. Luckily for her, Rebecca wasn't there yet. Which meant that Alexia could do some work before the little bundle of sugar decided to wander in and start a five hour conversation. Which with predictability, Rebecca did just as Alexia's computer started up, running behind her and covering Alexia's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who!" Rebecca shouted happily.

"The grim reaper?" Alexia snarked back. When Rebecca took her hands away and walked into Alexia's view, a part of her wished it had been the grim reaper. Rebecca was clearly on a 'christmas high', and was dressed as an elf, complete with silly hat with a bell on the end of it and shoes with curled toes and two more bells on them. "Please tell me you intend to change before starting work." Alexia stated. Rebecca just shook her head, causing the bell on her hat to ring, before slipping a white lab coat over the top of her costume and walking to her computer. Alexia sighed before opening up a file.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Rebecca started singing. Alexia reached into her desk drawer for the bottle of aspirin that Rebecca didn't know about. Alexia wasn't going to be getting a headache from Rebecca's singing if she could help it.

William and Wesker stood in the lift, taking it to the floor the squad room was on.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before Alexia strangles Chambers with a christmas stocking?" William joked. Wesker remained silent. Christmas just reminded him of one thing – the STARS office. Walking out of the lift and into the squad room, Wesker was relieved to find that the room was not covered in decorations, nor had some cheerful soul decided to cover his desk in christmas baubles. Wesker sat down at his desk and logged onto his computer as Jill walked in with about twenty children following her.

"And this is where we spend time when we're not on missions." Jill stated, before noticing Wesker and Birkin staring at her, "And these are two of our agents. Children, say hello to Albert and William." Wesker started shaking slightly, which made Jill smile. She'd deliberately timed it so that the group of children she was showing around the BSAA headquarters as part of a christmas treat for a local orphanage would arrive in the squad room just after Wesker and Birkin. While she didn't know what William's reaction would be, Jill knew all to well what Wesker's reaction would be. Considering she'd pulled a similar stunt back in STARS when some politician's child was spending the day with some police officers and Jill had decided to give them an impromptu tour of the STARS office, complete with a tour of Wesker's desk thanks to her lockpicks. Jill smiled as she remembered how fast she'd had to grab a photo of Rebecca that had been left in the desk before the child had seen it.

"Now, who would like to hear Albert and William explain what they do here?" Jill asked. All of the children shouted that they would, and then gave Wesker and William looks of pure, heart rendering cuteness.

"No." Wesker stated bluntly.

"Aww, looks like we'll have to convince the big, bad Wesky to talk, kids." Jill smiled, sitting on William's desk, "Let's give him that look I showed you earlier." Which was how Wesker and William were exposed to a weapon more deadly than any Umbrella virus or parasite. Twenty-one sets of puppy-dog eyes locked onto the two men, twenty-one sets of quivering lower lips. Wesker knew there was only one way out of this.

Alexia typed up a lab report as Rebecca continued to sing christmas carols, trying her best to block out the noise. Rebecca on the other hand was standing on her tip-toes, hanging stockings on some of the bigger pieces of equipment.

"Do you have any concept of laboratory safety?" Alexia snapped, as Rebecca decided to hang a stocking on Alexia's monitor.

"Aww, someone's being naughty, not nice!" Rebecca said in a sing-song voice. Alexia tore the stocking off her monitor, rolled it into a ball and threw it into the bin.

"YOU JUST KILLED CHRISTMAS!" Rebecca screamed. Alexia just turned back to her computer and started typing, ignoring the hyper medic. Rebecca walked around behind Alexia. "That must be avenged!" Rebecca shouted, jabbing a syringe into Alexia's neck. Alexia struggled as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"So, does anyone have any questions for either William or Albert?" Jill smiled, happy that she was getting one over on her former captain. A couple of hands shot up into the air.

"Is it true that the Umbrella Corporation has gone completely?" A little boy asked. Wesker nodded.

"So, there won't be any more of those z-z-zombies?" A little girl stuttered.

"Hopefully not, but accident's can happen." William stated.

"Accidents?" The girl said fearfully.

"Yeah, because most of the incidents that happened were due to accidents. It wasn't like Umbrella thought 'oh hey, you know what would be fun today? Leaking a lethal virus into a civilian populace and then sitting back and eating popcorn while we watch the chaos unfold'." William joked. Sadly for William, he'd misjudged his audience. A few of the children had tears welling up in their eyes.

"Um, what William means is that it's very unlikely anything like Raccoon City will happen again. Right, William?" Jill said, shooting William a murderous look.

"Yeah, something like that." William muttered.

Alexia came around slowly, blinking her eyes. Above her was the ceiling of the lab.

"Rebecca, when I find you I'm going to tear your sodding bells off!" Alexia shouted angrily, finding it difficult to get to her feet. When she managed to, a mirror revealed why she had found it so difficult. She was wearing an inflated snowman costume. Walking as normally as she could manage, Alexia walked over to Rebecca's area of the lab, finding it abandoned. Rebecca's monitor showed live security footage of the lab, with the words "Ho Ho Ho" superimposed over the footage. From the looks of the computer, the footage was being streamed. Alexia stared straight at the camera before flipping it off and storming out of the lab, intending to get her revenge on a certain devious little elf.

Claire and Chris Redfield sat in Chris' office, watching the surveillance footage from various rooms, a bucket of popcorn sat on the desk between them. On one monitor, William and Wesker being subjected to an interrogation by seven year olds. On the other monitor, Alexia struggling to get down the corridor, shouting expletives. Much more entertaining than the endless reruns on cable television. Claire burst into laughter when Jill dumped a santa hat on Wesker's head and somehow managed to make the STARS captain smile at the children. What exactly Jill had done to cause that reaction was a mystery, but just the sight of Wesker, a man who had somehow managed to get through years of service with the RPD without so much as a slight smile giving a bunch of kids a grin was hilarious for the Redfield twins. So when Barry Burton walked in dressed in a Santa suit, the twins falling off their chairs, laughing their heads off was what greeted the older man.

"I'm glad to see you think Wesker showing human emotions is so funny, Chris." Barry stated.

"It's very funny." Claire said.

"So, what're you going to be snacking on today? Cookies? Mice pies? Sandwiches?" Chris joked, causing the twins to laugh some more.

"Always with the sandwich jokes." Barry moaned, "Honestly, just make one little pun and then have to put up with the cheap jokes for over ten years."

"Careful you don't use Rudolph as the filling!" Claire shouted, giggling.

"Anyway Barry, is there a reason you're wearing that?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Jill is doing that tour with the children, and she wants them to meet Santa at the end of it." Barry stated.

"So that's why Rebecca was wearing an elf costume." Claire exclaimed.

"No, Rebecca was just being Rebecca." Barry stated, "But Jill did also want Santa to be accompanied by one of the reindeer."

"You got a reindeer?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Well, in a way." Barry answered, smirking.

Wesker and William sat in the canteen, eating some food and moping. Jill had thankfully moved the children on to another part of the building. After two hours of them asking a range of uncomfortable questions, William was amazed Wesker hadn't shot anyone. Which considering that one bright one boy had asked if Wesker and William were 'life partners' was a miracle.

"You going to eat those fries?" William asked as Wesker just stared at his food.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Wesker suddenly blurted out.

"Albert, I asked if you were done with your fries, not what your sexuality was." William shouted back. Wesker paused before pushing the plate of fries towards William.

"Birkin, don't you know greasy slop like that is bad for your heart?" Alexia shouted as she waddled into the canteen and over to their usual table, earning many odd looks in the process.

"Alexia, what the hell are you wearing?" William asked between mouthfuls of chips.

"Rebecca stuck me in this because I threw a stocking in a bin." Alexia explained, "Can you get me out of it now?" Wesker got up and helped Alexia deflate and unzip the costume. Luckily, Rebecca hadn't stripped Alexia out of her usual jeans and light green t-shirt. "Thanks." Alexia said as Wesker sat back down. Alexia nudged William over so she could sit down. "What's up with him?" Alexia asked.

"Jill brought a load of kids into the squad room." William answered.

"Oh." Alexia replied, "So Jill and Chris are still being asshats." Wesker shot her a raised eyebrow. "Oh grow up, it's not like I'm not allowed to swear." Alexia snapped. Behind her, Rebecca Chambers bounded into the room.

"Aww, you're not wearing your costume!" Rebecca sulked as she walked up to their table.

"Chambers, next time you knock me out like that, I'm going to force-feed your collection of plushies to the sniffer dogs." Alexia said quietly. That instantly got Rebecca to stop sulking and start bawling instead.

"Why are you always so cold and mean?" Rebecca sobbed. But since none of them were showing her any sympathy, Rebecca took off.

"That was entertaining." William stated between a mouthful of chips.

"Birkin, don't eat and talk at the same time." Alexia stated.

"Well, even Wesker here has never made Chambers cry, even after she played that prank on him Christmas 1997." William said.

"William, shut up." Wesker commanded.

"William, keep talking." Alexia commanded.

"Well, it was christmas time so Rebecca was annoying all of the STARS."

"William, I'm warning you."

"And she got this santa hat and put superglue on the rim."

"William, seriously shut up."

"And she stuck it on Wesker's head." William said, causing Alexia to giggle and Wesker to growl.

"It's not funny, I had to cut my hair to get the damn thing off." Wesker spat angrily, causing more laughter.

Walking out to the front of the building, Wesker noticed Jill and the children with Barry and some people in a reindeer outfit. Watching as the children got onto a bus, Wesker walked over to them.

"Finally, they're gone." Wesker stated.

"Albert, you really need to spend more time with kids. It'd lighten you up a bit." Jill sniggered.

"Who'd you get to dress up as the reindeer, Burton?" Wesker asked casually.

"Drop dead, Wesker." A muffled voice came out of the reindeer's head. A muffled, female voice.

"Claire?" Wesker asked, grabbing the oversized head and pulling it off, to reveal Claire Redfield. "And whose at the back end?"

"Make a joke and you're dead." Chris' muffled voice shouted. Wesker just grinned and took out his cell phone.

"Wesker, don't you dare!" Claire shouted as Wesker snapped a photo before running off, smiling.

Alexia sat in her room, browsing the intranet when she received mail from Wesker and Birkin. Opening them up, she found they were both pictures. Wesker's was of Claire Redfield in a reindeer outfit with the text 'Santa's little helper'. Flipping to William's, she found it had been sent to Rebecca as well. In the photo was a paper in the background with Rebecca's favourite plushies in front of it. Underneath it was the legend 'Quit annoying Ashford or the toys get it'. And just to the side of the picture was a handgun. Alexia smiled, before walking out of her room and towards William's. Knocking on the door, Alexia waited as William opened it up.

"What'da ya want?" William asked, yawning slightly. Alexia just held up a piece of mistletoe above their heads.

"Merry Christmas, Birkin." Alexia said, smiling. William's eyes lit up.

"Really?" William asked. Alexia nodded.

"Really." William started kissing her before they both went into William's room and shut the door.

Later that night, and Wesker was still tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get to sleep despite the loud noises coming from the room next door. Giving up, Wesker pounded on the wall.

"Will you two please keep the god damn noise down!" Wesker shouted.

_AN: So, there ya go. Another holiday special. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone._


	13. Chapter 13: Big Issues

Rebuild

Chapter 13: Big Issues

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

_I walk down the familiar corridor, rifle in hand. My hands are shaking as I will myself to continue. Walking through the prison area, I turn right and stare at the metal stairs in front of me. Shaking, I put my left foot down, followed by my right. Far too soon I've got to the top. I'm standing on the metal grate walkway. Looking down, I can see the ant hill. The sight of it just makes me shudder. Looking ahead, I can see the door leading to the room housing the self-destruct mechanism. Code: VERONICA. My ancestor, Veronica Ashford. I don't want to look down. I don't want to look ahead. I most certainly do not want to look to my right. I just want to run, get the hell away from that freezing hellhole. It's what I want to do, but I can't. I turn to my right. Standing against the railing was my brother. I turn away, I don't want to meet his gaze. I know it's just a dream, maybe a nightmare. Because my brother is dead. And came back as an undead monster thanks to the T-Alexia virus. Now, if he isn't dead, he's suffocating beneath tonnes of dirt and rubble. But I still cannot raise my gaze._

Alexia shot upright in bed. She was alert enough not to scream. She had gone through far worse. Staring around her darkened room, Alexia tried to think of something to take her mind off her past. It had been roughly a year since she'd shown up at the BSAA unexpectedly with Albert Wesker and William Birkin. In that time, Alexia had been working in the medical lab with Rebecca Chambers. Her eyes becoming used to the dark, Alexia started to look at the few small possessions she had gathered during her time at the BSAA. On her desk sat a small laptop Rebecca had given to her as a birthday present after managing to make William tell her when Alexia's birthday was. Next to it were a few notebooks and a fountain pen, which had been Wesker's gift to her. Typical of him to give her something work related. On a shelf nearby was a box with plastic sides. Inside it was a dragonfly Rebecca had caught and given to Alexia. She often fed it leaves she tore into tiny pieces and would watch it feed. Turning her head slightly, Alexia looked out the window. The moon was still out, illuminating her room in its light.

Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, Alexia walked to the window and looked out. The BSAA was always running twenty-four hours, so the lower levels were lit up. The upper levels were the offices and dormitories. Alexia sighed and turned on her laptop. As it started up, Alexia sat back in her chair. Loading up the company's intranet, Alexia frowned at the sight of a video showing protesters outside the BSAA entrance. All had placards with phrases like 'Down with Umbrella' and 'Punish the bastards!'. Somehow, news of the fact that the BSAA had three former Umbrella scientists on the payroll had leaked. Which had lead to mass demonstrations and forced Barry Burton to go on a national talk show to try to defend the BSAA. He'd tried to talk Alexia and William into accompanying him, knowing that even if Wesker had agreed, the public would go nuts if they found out that the man behind Raccoon City and Uroboros was on the payroll. Both had refused. William because he didn't want to go on TV and draw attention to himself. Alexia because she'd seen that whatever the BSAA did, the crowd wouldn't just go away. And she hated the idea of her face being broadcast on televisions around the world.

Changing the page to the BSAA's chatroom, Alexia noticed that Wesker was online. Which meant he was awake. Alexia scrolled to the quick entry field and typed a message.

'Albert, how's things in the squad room now?' Alexia typed. She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

'They're fine, although William and the other two can't watch TV anymore. Ever since they started protesting about us being here Jill has banned the TV in the squad room.'

'That bad huh? I've stopped watching or even reading the news. It's all a bunch of rubbish about how I eat babies for breakfast and you burn three small villages to the ground every day.' Alexia typed back.

'Anything about William?'

'Nope. It seems it's just us two getting the bad press. How long do you reckon it'll be until Burton drags a reporter in off the street and gives him a mouthful for the coverage?'

'Probably later than Jill or Chris.' Albert replied, 'Valentine's on the warpath because the protests mean we can't go out on raids. She said next news guy to shove a microphone in her face gets the mic rammed up his ass so far he'll be able to use it as a stethoscope.' Alexia nearly burst out laughing when she pictured the sight of Jill ramming microphones in places they didn't belong. 'How's everything down in the lab?' Alexia thought for a moment before typing back.

'Horrible. Rebecca won't stop crying.'

'Someone steal her plushies again?'

'Nope, she's upset at the news coverage. I told her to ignore it but she just keeps crying.'

'She's always been sensitive. Probably best to just ignore it.'

'Easy for you to say, you don't have to work with her all the time. Anyway, I've got to go.' Alexia disconnected without waiting for a reply.

Alexia walked into the BSAA's canteen. It was very quiet in there, but there was a perfectly logical explanation for that.

"Umbrella Bad, Kick 'Em Out, That's What We're Gonna Shout About!"

The canteen was built facing the front entrance. Which meant that from there they could hear the protesters. Which was why it was empty in the canteen. Alexia grabbed a salad to go and walked down to the lab to eat it. Normally, there was no food in the lab, but since the protesters started, Rebecca had taken to sleeping in her office. Mainly because her room was on the same side of the building as the canteen. Luckily, the lab was right in the centre of the building. Or not so lucky. Due to the risk of an outbreak happening in the lab, it had been built separately from the rest of the building. From the outside, the BSAA building just looked like a massive skyscraper. On the inside, it had a massive hollow right through the centre. The medical lab was suspended in the air next to floor thirty. It hung from cables attached to floor fifty and on support beams that went down to floor twenty. In the event of an outbreak in the lab, the supports could be blown out by explosive bolts and the lab would drop down the shaft to the bottom, built into the foundations of the building. Coupled with the large quantity of C4 that lined the base of the shaft, the laboratory could be completely destroyed in the event of an outbreak with minimal damage to the rest of the building. Walking along the gangway that led to the entrance of the lab, Alexia pressed her identity card against the door's handle until it unlocked. Walking into the lab, Alexia noticed Rebecca slumped on her desk, sleeping. Dumping her salad on her own desk, Alexia shook Rebecca's shoulder lightly.

"mmm, five more minutes..." Rebecca mumbled. Alexia just walked over to her desk and turned on her computer.

Albert Wesker walked into the squad room to find that William was sat at his desk, with his feet on it, watching something on his computer. With headphones on. Apparently, William had forgotten that Jill Valentine ran the squad room the same way Wesker had once run the STARS office. Which meant that slacking off was something you did not do. So when Jill walked in a few minutes later to the sight, she deliberately walked behind Birkin and tipped his chair over. With him still sat in it. The small ex-scientist fell straight to the floor, somehow banging his head on the chair on his way down. Wesker just raised an eyebrow. Tipping someone out of a chair was just another item Jill could cross off on the long list of 'Crap Wesker Used To Do To Us In STARS'. William should have learned by now that trying to emulate Chris Redfield was a bad idea, especially if Valentine was around. While William was sat on the floor, Valentine leaned over to look at the screen of his computer.

"What the hell is Rebuild?" Jill asked, staring at the screen. Wesker walked over to see. It looked like a blog of some kind. "And what's this entry? 'Queen Sticky made Wesky and me clean squad room with toothbrushes for talking in a lift. What a bitch!'." Oh dear, it seemed that William had been writing a blog about his time in the BSAA and had no known concept of privacy. Jill gave William a smile normally reserved by crocodiles for their food. "Guess what, you're going to go clean the canteen this time." Jill said, holding out a toothbrush. William sighed as he took the toothbrush from her. Wesker just rolled his eyes and kept working. Which thanks to his ever present sunglasses was hidden from view. But that was going to go out the window when Rebecca walked in toting a tv camera on her shoulder.

Jill just stared at the young medic as she did something that would once have caused somebody's head to get ripped off and before would result in a mountain of paperwork at best. She took Wesker's sunglasses off him.

"Smile and tell the world how totally not evil you are!" Rebecca shouted, aiming the camera at Wesker. He just stared straight into the lens.

"No." Wesker said simply. "Can I have my sunglasses back?"

"You didn't say the magic word!" Rebecca said in a sing-song voice.

"Now?" Wesker demanded, glaring, "I've a tonne of work to plow through and playing games isn't high on my agenda, Chambers." Not dissuaded in the least, Rebecca just went for her next victim. William.

"So, Will, how's it feel working in an environment that is totally not the super secret Umbrella lab under Raccoon City?" Rebecca asked as William just stared dumbfounded at the camera. Which is what pretty much everyone in the room was doing, except for Wesker who was working.

"Um, have you been hit on the head, Becks?" William asked, "'Cause this is worse than being in Umbrella. Umbrella didn't have people scrubbing squad rooms with toothbrushes." William started, holding up the latest toothbrush Jill had handed to him, "They also didn't set the fire alarms off just to get you soaking wet in the morning, or put custard powder in the shower heads or neon pink hair dye in shampoo, or write 'bad dad' on the wall in crayon." William listed off more pranks. It was easy to tell who was responsible for each. Unusual form of punishment? Jill. Bathroom products and sprinklers tampered with? Chris. Tormenting notes about parenthood? Claire.

"So, um, any plans involving charity? Orphans? Animals?" Rebecca prompted.

"No, no, and hell no. Animals are an absolute pain." William said. Rebecca left before he got off on yet another rant.

Alexia sat in the canteen, having finished all her work for the day. As she bit into an apple, Rebecca walked in through the door, aiming a camera straight at her.

"So, Alexia. How about you tell the world how nice it is to work for the BSAA?" Rebecca said. Alexia just stared dead eyed at the camera.

"What, tell the people who want me dead how great it is to be working in the lab while my lab partner wanders around filming people as some kind of small attempt at changing their opinions?" Alexia snarked, "A gun to my head with a bullet firing out of it would be more effective." Rebecca pouted, annoyed that her idea of showing a video online with the three scientists being nice was pretty much dead in the water. Rebecca sighed as William and Wesker walked in and went straight for the window. William took something out of his pocket and carelessly tossed it out the window.

"WILLIAM!" Jill shouted, having walked in just in time to see Birkin tossing stuff out the window, "What did you just throw out the window?" William was spared from answering by the screaming protesters.

"Stink bombs!" Someone screamed. William just smiled nervously as Jill glared at him. Before he did something really dense. William tried to make a break for it out another door. He wasn't even half way across the room when Jill caught up to him and slammed him against a wall.

"I've fought off massive BOWs like Nemesis, did you honestly think I wasn't going to catch up to you?" Jill growled. William just tried to struggle against her grip. "How dense do you have to be to think chucking stink bombs out the window is going to get rid of the protesters?"

"Thought they'd think it was a virus and flee!" William struggled to say as Jill held his head against the wall.

"Oh joy, just as Rebecca tries to make the public like you, you turn around and flip them the bird!" Jill shouted, "Well, I can think of only one way to make that right."

Chris said in his office, channel-surfing. Claire sat on his desk, looking through one of the stacks of paperwork that had been left there. It was as if Chris had an allergy to paperwork or was just being rebellious. Surprising the two Redfields, Jill walked in and turned the channel to a talk show.

"What the?" Chris began, but Jill shushed him.

"Hello, welcome to the Jerry Springer show and if you've just joined us today's topic is: I used to be an evil scientist, but I'm not any more. Now let's bring out our first guest, Sherry Birkin." Jill stood by the side of Chris' desk and grinned as the television showed William's daughter sitting down on a talk show.

"Now, Sherry, who is your father and what did he do?" Sherry started fidgeting with her dress, clearly this was not a great subject for her.

"My father is William Birkin, he was head researcher at the Umbrella Pharmaceuticals laboratory in Raccoon City." Sherry said quickly.

"I see, so how was he involved in the Raccoon City incident?"

"Well, um, he kinda helped make the virus that caused the incident." Sherry said, barely restraining tears.

"How the hell is this good to watch?" Claire shouted.

"Keep watching." Jill said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I see. What does he do now?"

"Well, he um works at the Bio Security Assessment Alliance." Sherry stated.

"Okay, well let's bring out William Birkin." William walked onto the screen to a chorus of booing. In Chris Redfield's office, Chris and Claire just watched open mouthed.

"So, Doctor Birkin..."

"Just William Birkin will be fine." William interrupted. Nobody had called him Doctor Birkin in years and he didn't want them to start again now.

"So, William, how is it you went from virologist to operative of the BSAA?"

"Well, it's very complicated, but the upshot if it is that the BSAA hired me to help get rid of bioweapons for good." William said, clearly trying to dodge further questions.

"And were you the only Umbrella scientist the BSAA hired?"

"No."

"Who were the others?"

"Albert Wesker and Alexia Ashford." William was clearly getting sick of talking.

"Well, we've got the pair of them backstage so let's bring them out." Chris and Claire started laughing as the television showed Wesker and Alexia walking out and sitting next to William. Whilst Alexia had tried to at least look non-threatening, wearing for some reason a Hello Kitty top and a BSAA baseball cap, Wesker had decided to go his favourite route. Black trousers, black shirt with "I AM BORED" written across it and his usual sunglasses.

"So, question for all of you, what's it like to work at the BSAA? Who wants to go first?"

"Boring." Wesker droned.

"Tedious." William stated.

"Annoying." Alexia finished off. Clearly, this was not going to look good on anyone.

"O-kay, so why do you think that?"

"Work is routine." Wesker stated. Chris laughed more at that, given that Wesker was the king of making work routine when they had been STARS.

"Monotonous paperwork grinds on me." William added.

"Petty pranks." Alexia said.

"Care to expand on that, Ms Ashford?"

"Well, let's start with the obvious, can you think of anyone over the age of twelve who would wear a top like this?" Alexia asked, gesturing at her top, "Someone, and I know who it was, decided to replace all my tops with one's exactly like this. It's like Barbie's wardrobe has been switched with mine! Then, we have the constant pranks. Since we've started, Christopher Redfield and his sister have made it their mission in life to harass, humiliate and annoy. Nine o'clock wake-up calls from the sprinkler system is not a good thing to have." Alexia said, being cut off mid-rant by a commercial break. Rebecca and Barry chose that moment to barge into Chris' office.

"Why the hell did you force them onto that show, Valentine?" Rebecca shouted, hands on her hips.

"Why the hell did you force Alexia to wear Hello Kitty, Chambers?" Jill snarked back.

"Well, now we have to do damage control." Barry stated as he dialled a number. The show came back on, only this time Alexia was quiet.

"Well, since you all work together, are there any relationships in the offing?"

"Those two." Wesker stated, pointing at Alexia and William.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" William asked.

"You spent all night on the twenty-fifth in the same room." Wesker countered.

"You're just jealous." Alexia smirked, "Why not shack up with Claire? Okay, you'll have to dodge over-protective brother, but at least you could do worse than step on her – oh wait! You did!"

"Yeah, maybe the next topic on this show could be 'Find Wesker a date' or maybe 'Get Wesker Laid'." William joked. Wesker didn't look amused. Not in the least.

"Lighten up, Albert, you'll never get a date with the serious act." Seeing that the show had clearly descended into chaos, the channel got shut off.

"Well, that'll make them look human at least." Rebecca stated, smiling.

_AN: Surprise – I'm not dead! Had to put a halt on fanfic writing thanks to exams and assignments over the past month or so. But, I'm back for the summer so all my fics are gonna be revived and finished off. Starting (obviously) with this one. I promised I'd bring it back for a ten chapter run, so that's what I'm doing. And, over the Easter break, to try and keep my hand in, I wrote a new fic called Wesker vs STARS which I finished writing at the end of my Easter break. It's pretty much a prequel of this fic in the sense that Wesker has to deal with the STARS bad habits. So, if you like this fic, go check that one out too! And, depending on how well I manage to write horror, this fic might get a new spin-off in the Resident Evil/Silent Hill crossover section. I'm going to keep most of the details quiet for the moment, but I will say this: only one character from this fic is going to directly star in it, and the fic will be from their point of view as they descend into the madness that Silent Hill can create out of a person's worst nightmares and their own minds. More details when I start to release chapters. Also, I should state that I don't own Jerry Springer, but it's got to be obvious that I don't own Jerry Springer. People are not possessions!  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Hostage

Rebuild

Chapter 14: Hostage

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

Alexia sat in the canteen, having been given the day off by Rebecca. And since the protesters had somehow found out which side 'the Umbrella three' had their rooms and had moved their noisy asses there, she decided to spend the day in the canteen. Typing away at her laptop, Alexia looked up when Wesker and William walked in, William carrying a briefcase and both men looking like they'd just walked through hell.

"What happened to you two?" Alexia asked as the pair sat down, William dumping the briefcase on the table.

"News." Wesker panted. Alexia went onto the BSAA's intranet and clicked on the news feed. It had details of a raid in a theme park and was accompanied by a photo of some perp being led into custody by a disguised Wesker and a clearly pissed off Jill Valentine.

"Where'd the brown hair come from, dye?" Alexia asked.

"Wig." Wesker said breathlessly.

"Prat was trying to sell Umbrella data, we caught him with a laptop on showing the process to manufacture T-Virus." William explained, "Wesker had to stop Jill from putting a round in the guy's head." As he said that, Jill walked past, carrying a tray of cola. She placed two cups in front of Wesker and William, taking the third for herself.

"He had it coming." Jill stated simply, "He's just lucky Officer Procedure was there." Jill pointed at Wesker with her thumb.

"Well, he did have a lot of practice..." William said, grinning.

"Shut up." Jill retorted, annoyed.

"Give me an S!" William started, "Gimme a T! Gimme an A! Gimme an R! Gimme another S! Whatdayat spell?" Before he could finish, Jill elbowed him in the gut. Hard enough to cause him to double over.

"I didn't know beating up your team mates was appropriate police procedure, Valentine." Wesker quipped in his usual cold tone, causing Alexia to burst into laughter as Jill gave him the world's dirtiest look.

"Do you want to scrub the squad room with a toothbrush on your own?" Jill asked, smirking.

Eventually, the three walked back to the squad room, leaving Alexia with the perp's laptop to examine. Mainly because they did not trust anyone who wasn't former STARS or Umbrella to view the contents. Within five minutes Alexia had found enough material to send the guy down for life. Not only had he been stealing Umbrella documents, but he had some seriously sick crap on his laptop. Judge would take one look at that and send the guy down for life without even blinking. Having finished her initial examination of the laptop, she decided to email Wesker and ask what exactly he'd done with the massive cache of data he'd stolen from Umbrella in Russia. If it wasn't destroyed, it could easily be used by others to grab data that should never have existed in the first place. Alexia turned to her own laptop and typed in the address of a news website. As it loaded up, Alexia paled. The headline was 'Umbrella Hostage'. Clicking on the link, Alexia's horror tripled as it showed a photo of Sherry Birkin. Alexia skimmed down the article before packing the laptops into her laptop bag and sprinting for the squad room.

As Alexia flew through the door of the squad room, nearly knocking Gary onto the floor, she shouted at the top of her voice, "Sherry's been taken hostage!" William turned around and started typing in an address on his computer. Immediately, the room started to fill with the sound of a news report. As soon as it got to the news on his daughter, William started pounding the desk.

"They did it to get to me! The b*st*rds are going to punish Sherry for my crimes!" William continued to pound on the desk as Jill walked in from her office.

"What's going on around here?" Jill asked above the noise.

"Those assholes have Sherry!" Alexia shouted as Barry, Chris and Claire ran into the room. Jill just stared around the room as Barry, Chris, Claire all nodded.

"What are we gonna do about it?" William said, anger barely restrained in his voice. When nobody answered him he roared, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"We're going to start by rounding up all the protesters from downstairs and sticking them in cells." Jill said, quietly, "We're going to interrogate each and every one of them. Sherry was probably taken in relation to their protests, so someone down there might know something."

"That's it? Round up the protesters and break out the thumbscrews? MY DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER AND WE'RE JUST STANDING AROUND HERE!" William shouted, before running out the room.

"Where the hell is he going?" Jill asked, "He doesn't even know where she might be."

On a hunch, Claire went to the armoury to find William yanking guns off the wall, inspecting them then dropping them on the floor. The speed he was doing this was like a man possessed. Claire sat down on one of the benches and watched as William dropped an M9 on the floor.

"What are you planning to do?" Claire asked calmly as William picked up a Desert Eagle.

"Kill the sons of bitches who took my daughter." William grunted.

"So, do you know where they are?"

"No." William grunted.

"So how will you find them?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why not wait until we at least have some leads before running off?" Claire suggested, "Then, you can go pound on them and I'll help." William turned to stare at her.

"Why would you help me?" William asked.

"Because, I've saved Sherry once before remember?" Claire pointed out, "And, you could use the help."

"But this isn't an outbreak. It's nothing like Raccoon City." William stated, dropping the gun.

As Claire and William walked into the squad room, they watched as Chris and Jill walked out of her office.

"We've found out where they're holding Sherry, it's a warehouse a couple of miles from here." Jill stated.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chris asked as Alexia, Barry and Rebecca walked in.

"Well, we're going to take a squad and go down there." Jill answered, "And then we're going to try and take them in."

"Well, that's all good and all, but you've forgotten something." Alexia stated. Everyone in the room gave her a blank look, "Was Wesker present when you got that information?"

"Yeah." Chris answered.

"And where is he now?" Alexia asked. The blank stares turned into horrified looks.

"Oh crap!"

The vans skidded to a stop as the BSAA jumped out of them. In front of them was a warehouse with all the lights on and a BSAA car with its door wide open.

"Dammit, we're too late!" William shouted as three successive gunshots ran out. Jill signalled for the squad to move in. Everyone ran inside weapons unholstered and found three bodies on the floor, Sherry Birkin tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth crying and Albert Wesker standing close by, his gun at his side. His smoking gun. His head was lowered. William just stood there in shock, staring at the bodies. Alexia ran forward and yanked the gag out of Sherry's mouth. Jill walked over and pulled the gun out of Wesker's hands and removed the clip, pushing bullets out with her finger before pulling the barrel back on the gun and ejecting a round out of a chamber.

"Three bullets missing." Jill announced, "Chambers, check the bodies. I want to know where they were hit." As if to answer her, three loud groans ran out. Rebecca checked the nearest body and saw a single bullet wound. In the left kneecap.

"They're alive." Rebecca stated, staring at Wesker, "He didn't go for a kill shot."

Three hours later, Wesker was sitting on his own in an interrogation room. The second time since he'd first arrived where he was being interrogated. Outside the room; Chris, Jill and Barry all talked about what was to be done with him.

"He ran off without orders and went into a hostage situation solo." Jill stated.

"And how many hostage situations has he been involved in before?" Barry asked, "He knew what he was doing."

"So we just let him go and shoot people?" Jill retorted.

"He didn't shoot to kill though. Once, he would have, without even blinking." Barry said, "And the hostage was the daughter of his best friend. Can you really say you wouldn't shoot to kill if it was Claire in that situation instead of Sherry?" Neither Chris or Jill answered. "So, I'd say that shows he has a hellva lot of self control." Barry said, "Maybe we should let him out of that room now." As Chris unlocked the door, Jill turned to Barry.

"Barry, I've got some news you might want to hear." Jill said as she and Barry walked down the corridor.

_AN: Really sorry about the delay. As anyone who read Eternal Nightmare knows, my hard drive got trashed and I lost pretty much everything. Including the spin off fic. But don't worry, that will still happen as planned, I just need to get around to writing it again. It'll probably be ready when chapter four of this fic goes up. It'll be called 'Repercussions'. That'd be the third fic of mine to have 'Re' in the title. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
